ROYAL TROUBLE
by AndreaCullen13
Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice are triplets, when their mom dies they are sent to live with their dad, little did they know that he's the king of England. What would they do when they have to deal with H.S., weddings, a crowning and 3 gorgeous princes? At 17...
1. PREFACE

**A/N: I PROMISE YOU ANOTHER STORY DIDN'T I, SOOO HERE I AM WITH MY NEW STORY **_**ROYAL TRUBLE**_**, IT IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER TWO STORIES **_**FINAL DESTINY**_** AND **_**WEDDING INVITATION, **_**THIS IS MY FIRST AH STORY!!!! YAYY SADLY THERE ARE NO GORGEOUS VAMPS THIS TIME. BUT YOU'LL LOVE IT. **

**SPECIALLY AN ANTI-PLAYER AND BITCHY BELLA, A HYPER AND BITCHY ALICE, A HOT AND BITCHY ROSE, A SENSITIVE JAZZY, A HILARIOUS EMMY-BEAR AND A D-BAG AND SUPER SEXY EDWARD!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. TWILIGHT.**

After all these years, I couldn't stop myself from this, even when I tried to get away from him, even when I tried to be his friend, even when I helped him with everything and even when I tried to tell him my feelings, he didn't cared, he still caused me this pain.

He drove me away from everything I knew, from everything that I wanted and loved, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here in the first place, I would be home with my sisters, with my friends, with my parents, with the people I loved instead of being stuck in this plane leaving everything behind.

I tried to be strong, I tried to stay but it was just too painful, and even though he hurt me I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I wanted to stay, to help my sisters with their weddings, but I couldn't because I knew he would be there and I couldn't see him while I was like this, I had to keep up the façade.

Two years ago, I promised myself that I was going to make him suffer, that he wasn't going to hurt me like others did, that I was going to play the player, that the little prince wasn't going to have his crown if I could stop it, but most importantly I promised myself that even if he looked like a Greek god or how charming he was I wasn't going to fall for him.

And you know what? I failed, I let myself down this time, I failed because I didn't made him suffer, I failed because he hurt me worst that others did, I failed because the player played me without me even noticing it, I failed because in one year he _is_ going to have his crown and most importantly I failed because…

_I fell for him. And I fell hard._

And still I can't do anything, not even hate him because:

_I LOVE EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN THIRD; CROWNED PRINCE OF FRANCE._

**A/N: SO TELL SHOULD I DROP IT OR CONTINUE IT, WHATEVER YOU WANT PUT IT IN A REVIEW!! YAY… AND MAYBE I'LL GIVE YOU A VANILLA CARAMEL FUDGE ICE CREAM COVERED EDWARD WITH A CHERRY ON TOP FOR YOU TO LICK. YUMMY, LOL. WHAT DO YOU SAY? REVIEW!!!!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_Eight Years Later__»__ It has been 8 long years since Edward left Bella on their wedding day. Bella has finally come back to Forks to visit Charlie, only to find that Edward has also returned, and he has been keeping a big secret from her._

**XOXO *A & V* **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: MY FIRST ALL HUMAN FF! GUYS I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS ONE. THANKS FOR READING! AND YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YA' ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****IF I OWNED ANY OF THIS WOULD I BE WRITING A FAN-FICTION? NOT!**

**CHAPTER 1: WHAT? MY FATHER? THE KING? **

**APOV**

I had never been afraid of planes, but as I hugged Phil right now I realized how much fear I had of actually going in it. It wasn't exactly because of the flight or the height – those I could handle – what I couldn't handle was the knowledge that once this plane took off, we were never coming back, this was our destiny, our future and our duty. I guess that all of this must sound strange to you; I mean you don't even know me or my story, so let me tell you about it for a little.

My name is Alice, I'm 14 years old and I live in California with my mom Renee, her husband Phil and my sisters Bella and Rose. My sisters and I are triplets but we are total opposites. Rosalie is tall and has wavy blonde hair to the middle of her back, she has the body of a model and light brown eyes, Bella is a little taller than me but still short, she too has a great body, she has wavy dark brown hair the same length as Rose and her eyes are a shade darker, I'm the short one of the three, pixie like if you want, my hair is short and spiky and my body is amazing like my sisters', my eyes are a dark brown color, almost black.

If you think that our differences are purely physical you couldn't be more mistaken, our attitudes were even worst. Rose is the strongest one, she never lets anything bring her down, she doesn't get hurt because she doesn't even give people the opportunity to get near her and she can be a total bitch if she wants, Bella is a little bit more open but she refuses to believe in love while Rose and I are hopelessly romantics, she is really strong too especially when Rose needs us, she really likes to be on charge though and she is very bitchy too, well the three of us are but only when needed, Bella also loves to listen to music and read, she says its relaxing. My sisters say that I'm the spark of the house, they also say that I am like a little pixie because I'm really bouncy and full of energy and short too, its nearly impossible to be angry with me and people are always gravitating towards me, apparently my happiness is contagious, I'm the most open of the three but also the most sentimental, I get hurt too often – much to my sisters' dismay.

Well the reason we were boarding a plane is that my mom Renee passed away a couple of days ago, I remember the day clearly.

_Flashback_

_My sisters and I were getting ready for school and, my mom was supposed to be doing breakfast, we had been discussing on the color for today – we dress the same color but in our own styles – when we heard a crash downstairs. We immediately dropped the clothes and raced to where the sound had been; the kitchen. When we entered I heard someone gasp but I don't really know who, after that the details became fuzzy – apparently my mind its protecting itself from the shock – the only things that I remember are that an ambulance came and took her to the hospital, the doctors told us that she had died from a heart attack, we didn't even knew that my mom was sick, she was always very chirpy, her attitude almost like mine, a little childish and impulsive but she was never the weak one. Bella says that we never knew because we saw her like wonder woman, always protecting us and putting herself after us. She was the best, her funeral was the next day and it was full but we didn't had any family in there – besides Phil – because my grandparents had died a couple of months before. What surprised us is that when we arrived from the cemetery a woman was waiting for us and asked to talk to Phil, hours later they came upstairs and handed us a letter with my mom's last wishes, the letter was like this;_

_My beautiful daughters: _

_If you are reading this it means that I died, I want you to know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me and that I don't regret anything I did for you, but I think that its time for you to know the real story. Remember when you where kids and you liked to play princess dress-up and that I used to tell you that one day you will grow up and you'll marry your prince charming. Well those words are true and not in the figurative sense._

_My real name is Renee Swan Brandon Hale – not Renee Dwyer – I was born in the royal family of Georgia, I was forced to marry your father when I was 18 years old, his name is Charles Swan Rhodes Miles the Third; king of England, that my dear babies makes you princesses of both countries. I ran away after you were born because I didn't wanted you to live the way I did, the life of a princess may sound glamorous but it's anything but. I wanted you to be able to have a normal childhood and to give you the opportunity to choose who you'll marry in the future, instead of being forced into arranged marriages, I wanted to give you the opportunity to make your own mistakes and not force you into someone else's. I just wanted the best for you, your happiness._

_If I'm telling you this right now is because I decided to send you to your father in England, I have no doubt that Phil would be a great father, but I'm looking for what's best for you, you can't use your money until you're 18 and I'm sure that Charles would be able to give you anything you might need, you are finally fulfilling your dream of being real princesses, no more games, this is the reality. Your grandma and I have been training you for a while, in case your father died and England needed a ruler, that is the reason why you used to spend your summers in Paris and learning 3 course meals. It was all for your future, I was sure this day was going to arrive, and it did sooner than expected. In a few days you'll be moving to another continent and I want you to know that I'll be there with you every step of the way, encouraging you and pushing you for the best. _

_I love you my little princesses and I'm so proud of you, I'll always be there._

_Love Mom._

_End of Flashback_

When we finished that letter we were all crying, I've never seen my sisters cry so much but I guess that the shock of the news and the knowledge that this was the last thing she wrote for us before dying was just too much. We immediately started packing our things and now here we are about to leave a plane that will take us to our new house. I was shaken out of my thoughts by my sisters calling my name.

"Alice sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah it's nothing Bella, just thinking" I should have know that they weren't going to drop the subject; they know me too well to tell that something big is bothering me.

"That's stupid Al, we know something's bothering you so you better tell us what it is" that is exactly the reason that I love Rose so much, she's so damn pushy

"It's nothing Rose really, I was just thinking about mom" her faces fell instantly and I knew that this was as hard for them as it was for me; our mom's death is the worst thing that could have happened to us.

"I know that this is hard Ali, but we promised to let her go, that was the pact we made when we left Cali, remember? We promised to start fresh, ok, a clean break sweetheart, I know it's hard but we have each other, right?" I grabbed their hands before assuring them

"Yeah girls, Remember? Together forever, doesn't matter what"

"Obviously, besides how are we supposed to make guys fall at our feet if we are all depressed and shitty" Rose tried to take the conversation to lighter grounds and that's how we spend the rest of the flight, joking about boys and imagining our new life as princesses.

**BPOV**

Upon arriving to the airport I could feel my sisters anxiety building up, we were going to met our father for the first time ever and well he is the king of England, we have no idea what awaits for us at his house – our new house. On the front doors there was a limo with a man holding a sign that said our names, we approached him and introduced ourselves.

"Hello" Rose was trying to be nice to the man but apparently he didn't took the hint because he didn't even glance her way when he spoke

"Good Afternoon, is there something you might need girl, because I'm really busy right now"

"Well I really thought father would send someone nicer for his little girls; Bella, Alice remind me to tell daddy to get me another driver as soon as we arrive home, please" finally the man looked at us and the look on his face was pure, unadulterated shock. We must have been described to the people that worked in the castle because he immediately started apologizing.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Princess Rosalie, please –" Alice cut him before he could complete his apology

"Save it, we don't care" he shut up and opened the door of the limo and we got inside without another word; yup already acting like spoiled princesses. The inside of the limo was like every other one so my sisters and I spend the entire trip to the castle staring at the view outside and gossiping about anyone and everyone. The castle on the other side was totally gorgeous.

It was in the middle of a beautiful blue lake, the walls were cream-colored and looked like hey could be thousands of years old, every single piece of land was covered in grass and every window in the castle had a gorgeous view, the castle was divided in three parts, the South building – named after Rosalie – the North Building – named after Alice – and the Northwest Building – named after me – I actually think we were named after the buildings but anyways; all the castle was protected by two meters high walls and guards, I think that the king of England must need protection, right? If I thought that the outside of the castle was gorgeous then the inside was breathtaking. It was all painted in white but the parlor was full of paintings and pictures from the royal family, my mom was in a lot of them and there was also one from when we were born. It had a huge staircase made of mahogany just in front of the double doors and a chandelier hanging from the roof, all the furniture was either made from marble or mahogany. We were looking at the picture from our birth when a voice broke trough the peace of the castle.

"I think we might have to make up for the lost ones" I turned around just to find myself staring at the king of England, my father; to say we were speechless would have been an understatement "Hello, my name is Charles Swan Rhodes Miles the Third or Charlie, dad works too if you wish" his British accent was thick and his smile contagious. Charlie looks a lot like Alice but tall and with brown hair like mine, seeing no response from us he started talking again and walking towards us "So, aren't you gonna give at least a hand shake to your father, after all I don't meet my supposedly long dead daughters everyday" Alice was the first one to react and immediately hugged him, next Rose and at the end me.

"Sorry about earlier, there are just too many things in so little time; it's overwhelming; can we start over?" Char – I mean my dad nodded and Ali continued "Heyy dad, my name is Alice and these are Rosalie and Bella" she motioned to each of us and we gave him another hug.

"Well its so nice to finally meet you, I've been hoping for this day for almost fifteen years" he smiled at us and motioned for us to follow him "let me show you your rooms" we trailed behind him and the house actually took my breath away "we were going to put your rooms in each of your buildings but we thought that you girls would prefer to be together so you are going to be in the main building, the northwest one – or Bella's – and your rooms are connected by a door" we arrived to the front of three doors and three maids opened the rooms "pick one"

The rooms were incredibly gorgeous; the first one had a black frame bed on the floor, very low and modern. With hot pink silk sheets. The walls were also hot pink with little mirror mosaic pieces scattered along the walls. The floor was black parquet floor. The bed was so large it could fit at least ten people on it. Above the bed was a large painting in black and white of Rose, Alice and I laughing when we were in Paris at a little café that had been at my grandma's since it was taken.

"I call this room" I yelled to my sisters, they ran in and gasped; after seeing mine they left to inspect the other rooms, seconds later I heard Alice yell

"THIS ROOM IS TOTALLY MINE!"

Her room had baby pink walls with a large white princess bed. The floor was light parquet with a thick white carpet. The curtains were layered in different shades of baby pink and white. It was Alice's style.

"OMG! Guys come on, look at this" I looked at Alice and we both ran to the other room

The third and last room was all red. The walls were red with some cursive script in maroon on top. The bed was a gold metallic frame with black sheer curtains over it. The comforter was gold with red stitching and red pillows. The floor was the same black parquet just like my room. Her curtains were blood red with black under them. It was glorious and vixen like just like Rosalie.

"Oh God, guys these rooms are perfect for us"

"Well Rosalie it is because they were made especially for you" we turned to the door and Charlie was standing there watching us "I ordered them when you were born, your names and your personalities as babies inspired this rooms and you just picked the ones that were meant to be yours"

"Thanks dad, they are truly perfect" we all hugged him and said thanks

"You're welcome Alice. I'll give you girls some time to unpack, see the castle and get ready, we'll have dinner at eight and there's a special guest I want you to meet"

"Thanks dad, we'll see you at dinner… ummm dad what do we have to wear for dinner exactly?" Rose was right we have never been to a special dinner, so we had no clue; my dad thought for a minute and answered her

"Well Rose, what do you girls normally wear for dinner?"

"Oh daddy that's easy, we normally wear sweats or pajamas"

"Alice hon, why would you wear your pj's to dinner"

"Well dad…mom wasn't much of a cook so we usually just made sandwiches or something easy and we ate in our rooms" my dad chuckled and muttered 'go figure'

"Well girls we can't let you wear your pj's to a dinner with the queen of France, can we?" we gasped and Alice was the first one to recover, much in Alice's style

"OH MY GOD, REALLY AS IN QUEEN ESME!" my dad nodded and she squealed, Rose and I were left speechless. "OF COURSE WE WONT WEAR PAJAMAS"

"That's what I thought…In the south building there's a room full of clothes for this kind of events, I'm pretty sure you guys will be able to find something suitable… it's in the second floor above my study" we nodded and he left

"Bella hon, is there something wrong?" I knew Rose would eventually ask, she noticed me being silent and that jus meant that I clearly wasn't ok

"No Rose, it's just too much for one day… I guess" I sighed and they really looked worried "I'm okay girls I just figured this would be really different" a white lie wouldn't hurt right, no need to upset them, telling them that I wish we weren't here but home…

"How so Belly?" Alice used my childhood nickname to cheer me up but not even that worked much.

"I don't know I figured my dad was going to be all over us, ya' know like all…" I was at loss of words, something that rarely happened but I settled for the most self explanatory "fatherly"

"I'm sure it's nothing Bella; he mustn't be one to show emotions, that's all"

"You're right Rose, why don't we forget about this and go to figure out this place?"

"HELL YEAHH!" Alice grabbed our wrists and took off running

We wandered through the castle for a while and it was truly breathtaking, it seemed like from a fairy tale; I felt like I was in that movie I think its called 'Princess Diary', like a normal girl swapped off of reality to be brought to learn to be a princess, the only difference was that we were already amazingly good looking. Every time we passed by someone they would bow to us like in old times and it was making us really uncomfortable.

"Girls remember me to tell dad to order them to stop doing that, it's kind of creeping me out" I laughed and joked with them

"Well Alice, you just might want to add that to Rosalie's request for daddy" Rose punched me lightly in the arm and laughed

"Bella's right Rose, I didn't know that you had practiced how to be a spoiled princess, I mean daddy, really?"

"Hey stop it, he was being an ass, hadn't he noticed that I was trying to be nice?" that just made us laugh harder

"Rose I don't think everyone will guess in here when you are being nice and when not"

"Probably Bell, but they'll learn eventually"

"I'm already sorry for them" Rose punched us lightly and we kept walking in a comfortable silence, the sun was starting to set and we decided to head to Alice's building – strange, right? – When we arrived Rose remembered that she had to go to pick her cell because she left it charging and she told us that she'll be back in a while, we offered to go with her but she refused, Rose can be so stubborn at times.

**RPOV**

Upon arriving to Alice's Building I suddenly remembered that I had left my cell charging on my bedroom

"Heyy girls, I have to go back to the main tower, I left my phone there"

"Do you want us to go with you Rosie?" my sisters were always so nice but there was really no need to waste time in going all back

"No Bells, it's alright, it'll just take a sec, I'll be right back" as soon as the words left my mouth I took off running, there was no need for a fight with them now, it will just end up in me going alone anyway. I ran all the way back to my room – I had great stamina – and found my cell on my bed stand charging. I checked on my inbox and it read 'YOU HAVE 14 MISSED CALLS' OOPSS! Remember me not to leave it next time. When I was on my way back to the place where my sisters were, I decided to go to my dad's study to let him know where we'll be, I stopped dead in my tracks outside of the door when I heard him talking to a woman.

"I'm telling you Esme, they will be perfect for each other" what the hell is my dad talking about with the queen of France

"Did you already tell them what I'm here for Charlie?" Told who?

"Well not exactly, but I'll tell them tonight at dinner"

"Don't you think that your daughters at least deserve to know that they'll be meeting their mother – in – law?" WTF! I couldn't believe my ears

"Esme, their mom just died and they were sent to fly to another continent, they don't need to know that they're engaged to your sons" WAIT! ENGAGED TO WHOM! I couldn't listen anymore, I ran as fast as my feet took me to where my sisters where, when I arrived I was out of breath

"Rosalie, what's wrong? You look like you just run a marathon"

"Alice shut up" I took a deep breath and tried to explain them everything without freaking out "girls you won't believe what I just heard"

"Well, tell us" I sometimes forget how B and I are so alike, always so antsy

"Okay I was making my way here but I decided to tell dad where were we going to be so I went to his study first but I heard him talking with Esme –"

"Wait, Esme as in Queen Esme of France?"

"Yes Alice, that Esme, anyways I was curious to what they were talking about so I decided to listen to them –" again I was cut off but this time by Bella

"Rose I can't believe you eavesdropped on my father, that's so not nice" I was really exasperated, this was important

"Would you two stop interrupting and listen, its really important" they nodded and motioned for me to continue "Okay so as I was saying I was making my way here but I decided to tell dad where were we going to be so I went to his study first but I heard him talking with Esme – and yeas Alice, Queen Esme – so I was curious to what they were talking about so I decided to listen to them – yes I eavesdropped Bella – and I heard them saying that tonight we were going to meet our mother – in – law commonly known as Esme" it took a few seconds for the words to sink in, but when it did they gasped. They both shouted

"WHATT?"

"What you heard, apparently we are secretly engaged to Esme sons"

"OH NO NO NO, I'M NOT GONNA MARRY SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW… IS CHARLIE INSANE" Bella was pacing all around the room and shouting, she was really angry "I KNEW THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG, HE COULDN'T BE LIKE THAT, THERE HAD TO BE SOMETHING, I KNEW THAT WE SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE, I JUST KNEW! ARGH!"

"BELLA!" Alice grabbed her by the waist and hold her still "listen to me, we wont marry okay, this was what my mom meant in her letter, but he's wrong, you'll see we'll find a way to get out of this one"

"Yeahh, and how do plan to do that Alice, huh?"

"Well I don't know Rose, but we'll think of something" we were thoughtful for a few but Bella came up with the best idea and that will leave us time to think about everything.

"I know" she motioned for us to get closer and we complied "how about we skip dinner with our mommy – in – law and go to the garden to have it instead'

"Bella, how do you plan on getting out if dinner?" a mischievous and wicked grin spread on her face and she answered

"Well Alice, we will tell one of the maids to bring food for us and she'll tell dad that we fell asleep because we were tired or something, we do have an excuse after all"

"Hey that could actually work, ya' know like jet lag or something and we'll 'apologize' in the morning when we will hopefully have a plan"

"Of course, LETS DO THIS GIRLS!"

And we exactly just did that, a really friendly and young maid packed a basket with food for us and on dinner time we climbed down the balcony – on the fourth floor, I must add – and left to the gardens. The maid told Charlie that we were really tired and had fallen asleep without even unpacking and that she didn't want to wake us up. Surprisingly he believed her because no one came looking for us, we spent the rest of the night plotting against our newly acquired engagements and we came up with some really imaginative ideas, we didn't knew what my dad had on mind but we could surely take anything down. As long as we were together nothing will defeat us, I just hope that my mom is watching us and looking out for what's better like she said. And let's pray that we aren't making our biggest mistake ever…

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE FIRST CHAP, LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND A HAPPY AUTHOR MEANS FASTER UPDATES AND FASTER UPDATES MEAN HAPPY READERS, SO IF YOU WANT TO BE HAPPY LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I KNOW THAT THE GIRLS REACTIONS WERE UNEXPECTED SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I'll BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM! KEEP READING AND REVIEW! LOVE!**

**XOXO *A & V***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO BOYS & GIRLS! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPP… SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER BUT IT'S REALLY HARD TO KEEP UP WITH THREE LONG STORIES AND TRYING TO WRITE A REAL NON FANFICTION BOOK. ANYWAY, HERE YOU GO!**

**DISCLAIMER:****I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER 2: UNRAVELING MY PAST.**

**APOV**

I had been dreaming of my mom lately, I thought that maybe it was a sign, that she wanted to tell me something; but none of my previous dreams could compare to the one I was in. I was well aware that this wasn't real, more so because my mom was with me and I knew this dream by heart, since it wasn't a dream but a memory. We had been spending the summers with my grandparents in Europe and this was the first time that my mom had joined my sisters and me in it. We were walking on the streets of Milan, shopping in the best designer's stores we could find, when the dream suddenly changed. Inside of one of the store was the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen; he had dirty blond hair and the lightest blue eyes ever. He smiled at me and kissed my hand, telling me that he had been waiting for me for a long time. This, of course, confused me since I've never meet him and I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to meet him; guys like him weren't real. As the dream continued I started to make out some noises in the background, which sounded like my sister Rose.

Breaking out of my dreams and out of those penetrating, deep blue eyes, I slowly started to fall back in reality. And the screams in fact belonged to my sister. Seeing that anyways I wasn't going to fall asleep again, I decided to go to see what had my sister so worked up this early in the morning. I got out of bed and opened the doors that lead to Bella's room, I realized that she wasn't there anymore; probably she's the one arguing with Rose. Those two could be really stubborn at times. I shrugged and crossed the bedroom and entered to Rose's room. The sight in there made just want to crawl back into bed and dream of those blue eyes; so I would never wake up again. But I knew that I had to face the music with them, since it was partially my fault.

"THERE YOU ARE" my father's voice was the one that woke me up, he was shouting to my sisters and as soon as he saw me, his anger also turned to me "TAKE A SEAT WITH YOUR SISTERS INMEDIATELY, ALICE" I did as I was told, and he started shouting again "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME… I ASKED YOU ONE THING, ONLY ONE THING AND YOU COULDN'T DO IT" he was pacing back and forth so insistently, that I thought that he was going to make a hole on the carpet "YOU JUST HAD TO ATEND TO DINNER… THAT WAS ALL! BUT NO, YOU LEFT THE QUEEN OF FRANCE IN THERE, JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE DINNER IN THE GARDEN, I'M SO DISAPPOINTED OF YOU"

"Dad, you are wrong, we were just recovering from the jetlag"

"STOP LYING TO ME LILIAN ROSALIE SWAN, I SAW YOU IN THE GARDEN, LAUGHING AND CHATTING ANIMATEDLY" oops! I think we are busted, not that it really mattered though, we are used to get what we want, and this time, we have the weapons to do so

"Well DADDY, we wouldn't have left the queen alone at dinner, if you had told us that we were engaged with her sons" my dad's mouth was almost to the floor, leave it to Bella to solve the problems, quickly "Not that it really matters, right girls?"

"Why doesn't it matter, Isabella?"

"Puh-lease, you really thought that we were going to agree to that? You should really get to know us, DAD" by now, my father's face was red because of anger and I had a feeling that we weren't going to get out of this one, that easily.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO MARRY OR NOT. YOUR WEDDINGS WILL BE AS SOON AS YOU TURN EIGHTEEN. AND I EXPECT YOU IN THIRTY MINUTES IN THE KITCHEN, UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET TO KNOW ME WHEN I'M REALLY ANGRY" my dad left the room without even giving us a chance to protest

"UGH! I HATE THIS. HE'S SO UNFAIR" Rose's outburst didn't surprise us in the least, on the other side; I am surprised that she could keep it on check while my dad was in the room

"Rose, sweetie calm down; remember the plan" Rose took a deep breath and visibly relaxed

"Alice is right, we must continue with the plan. Fase one was successfully achieved, but we still have to deal with Esme"

"I know Bella, but I can't do this; I mean, who in his right mind, promises to marry his daughters. We are not in the eighteen century anymore"

"Yeah Rosalie, but unless you want to marry in less than four years, I suggest you to change and be ready for breakfast in thirty minutes" Rose nodded and went to her bathroom, and Bella shot me a reassuring smile before leaving to her room; I quickly followed and went to mine.

I entered to my ginormous closet and grabbed a white sundress and my underwear and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water did a lot to soothe my muscles and when I got out, I was ready to put our plan in motion. I finished dressing and combed my hair, letting it dry naturally. I applied some powder and lip gloss and went to Bella's room. She was dressed in a white skirt, a yellow one shoulder shirt and flip flops. She was just finishing her make up.

"Heyy Bella"

"Oh, hey Ali; ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go for Rose" she nodded and stood up, following me closely to Rose's room. As we entered, I spotted Rose stretched in the center of her bead, reading a magazine. She was dressed in a red waist skirt and a white shirt, she had the same amount of makeup as Bella and me, and her hair was in its natural curls.

"Took you long enough" she didn't even look up at us, she just kept reading her magazine.

"Heyy Rose, nice to see you too"

"Rosalie, what would the queen say if she saw you like this? Behave missy and come and join us for breakfast"

"I'm really sorry Princess Isabella, forgive my sin and let me join you for such a feast" my sisters' attempt of comedy was so poor that it actually made us laugh, successfully taking off of our minds the remaining stress over breakfast.

"Come on girls, let's get this show on the road" I skipped my way to the garden, where Esme was supposed to be waiting for us and my sisters followed closely behind. I think I heard Rose telling Bella something among the lines of 'How can she be so chirpy this early in the morning' but I wasn't sure, so shrugged it off and continued walking.

When I arrived to the double doors leading to the garden, I stopped. My sisters joined me in there and taking a deep breath, we opened the doors. The garden had been rearranged since last night and a huge table now took up the space facing the lake. The table was decorated simply, with a base of yellow and white roses and the sun was shinning brightly in the sky. In the head of the table was my dad, his anger dissipated and a smile gracing his face and by his side was a beautiful woman, not the kind you would expect the queen of France to be, at all. Her face was soft and kind and her green eyes had a motherly touch that just made you feel right. She was small and slender and had light brown hair flowing to the middle of her back; she was dressed in a pink and white summer sundress and heels. I was starting to think that maybe we made a mistake regarding the queen. I saw my dad stand up and say to Esme.

"Finally, here they are" Esme stood up too and he motioned for us to get closer; as soon as we reached the table he introduced us to our mother – in – law "Esme, this are my daughters; Isabella, Rosalie and Alice. Girls, this is Queen Esme of France" Esme smiled kindly at us and gave us a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you; I've heard a lot about the mysterious princesses of England"

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen"

"Call me Esme, sweetheart" I smiled and my father spoke

"Esme, the girls are here to apologize for last night's events" what? Okay, my father is definitely insane. I mean, I knew that we were rude last night but come on; apologizing was not in our plans.

"Actually dad, we are here to have breakfast, not to apologize" my dad's gaze flickered to Rosalie and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Excuse me Rosalie"

"Yeah daddy, you see, we don't do unnecessary apologies"

"Besides we are so not sorry, so I don't see why we have to say otherwise" my dad's gaze flickered from Rose, to Bella to me in matter of seconds before he finally had enough. He went to the kitchen muttering profanities and slammed the door on his way. We turned to look at Esme just to find her studying us intently.

"I knew since the moment I saw you in the garden, that you girls will be a difficult force to handle, but you definitely surprised me"

"Excuse me Esme, but I don't understand what you're talking about"

"Well Rosalie, why don't you girls take a seat and I'll explain" we took the chairs facing hers and she continued with her strange explanation "Okay… where to start?" she meant that as a rhetorical question but Bella took it as a chance to find out the answers we needed.

"Well, why don't you start by explaining us about our _lovely engagements_?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm and we were all losing our patience. Esme just chuckled and started her tale.

"Yeahh, I told you father that we had to tell you earlier. You didn't like the news, huh?" we shook our heads no but other than that, we remained silent "That's what I thought… Well, you see. Your family and mine had been friends for a long time. I met your mom in elementary school and you father met my husband in high school. We got married to them in the same month and year and your mom found out that she was pregnant a few moths later that I did; three months to be exact. Later I found out that I was going to have three boys and Charlie got an idea; he said that if they had daughters or at least one daughter, we should marry them or her to one of my boys" Esme had a faraway look, as if she was in that moment and place right now, and she had successfully trapped us in the story of our past "at the time it seemed at great idea. And everything just kept getting better, when your mom was five months long; she found out that she was going to have three daughters, much to Charlie's approval. Renee on the other side, wasn't as happy"

"Wait, my mom didn't want kids?"

"Oh no Alice, she loved you guys since she found out she was pregnant. Renee wasn't happy because she didn't agree with your father in the engagements. She had been forced to marry him without love and she wanted a different life for you… that's why she left. After I had my boys, she helped me to take care of them, but on the third night after she had you, she vanished. Your dad sent searching parties after her, but he never found her. He made up some story about the queen being kidnapped along with his newborn daughters, but he stopped the search. He knew the truth, she never loved him and she left with the man she always loved, Phil. He was a guard in the castle and your mother's high school sweetheart. Fours months later, the first letter arrived to France, it was Renee; she asked me not to tell anyone. But she had escaped to the United States and she was living happily with Phil; month after month the letter arrived and I sent her some after she gave me her address. We started sending pictures with the letters but we stopped them when you turned five, you looked too much like you mother and we didn't want to raise suspicions, however the letters kept flowing. For the first time in years she was really happy" The tears were threatening to fall but Esme had to stop her story when the maids came outside with our breakfast, though we weren't hungry anymore. Hearing about our mother made us really sad. As soon as they left, we asked her to continue with the story.

"Esme, can you tell us more about our past?" she shot me a sad smile and noticed that we weren't eating

"Of course Alice, you eat and I talk, deal?"

"Deal"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Tell us about my mom, please"

"Okay Rose. I met your mom in elementary school and we quickly became friends, we grew up together. She was really beautiful and she looked a lot like you when she had your age. She was Rose's height, but she had Alice's personality; however she looked exactly like Bella. And by the looks of it, she had also her bad temper. When we entered to high school, she met Phil and the love between them was palpable, he was the one who introduced me to my husband, Carlisle and to your father. Your mom knew that her relationship with Phil was forbidden because he wasn't royalty; but she never cared. On our senior year, we found out that we had been engaged since before we were born. I was engaged to Carlisle, who in that time was my boyfriend; but your mom didn't have my luck. She was engaged to Charlie and she had to break up with Phil. It broke her, especially when he and Carlisle were asked to be one of the best men for her wedding. I really thought she wasn't going to marry. But she surprised me the day of her wedding; we were finishing getting ready and I told her that she could still be happy, that she just had to say it and I was going to stop it. But she was really stubborn and she said that she had to put duty before heart; so she married your dad. It is really a sad story" the tears had been falling for a long time now but I didn't even bother to wipe them anymore, Bella was rubbing mine and Rose's hand, but she wasn't crying like we were. She had always been the strongest one. I don't think I have seen her cry once since mom died.

"Yeah a heartbreak story, but at least she got her happily ever after"

"Yeah, Rose, she did. She managed to escape from your dad and be happy. The only thing that I wish would be different is your future"

"I don't understand Esme, what do you mean with our future?" this was the first time that Bella had spoken since the story started, she was the most attached to my mother and her death took a toll on her.

"Well, you see Bella, your mom left so you girls could live your life and marry whoever you wanted but well, you are here and still engaged"

"If you don't want us to marry your sons, why don't you help us break off the engagement?"

"I know that my sons are good boys and that they will do everything to make you happy; and of course, I would love to have you as daughters – in – law, but if you girls aren't in love, there's no point in making you suffer. The problem is that women aren't allowed to break promises like that one, only your father, my sons and my husband can break it. And they have to agree all. Your father will never agree to that; I tried to convince him yesterday, but he refused. I can't help you anymore, I'm really sorry"

"It's okay Esme, we understand" the tears had dried and we remained silent for a while but we heard the house doors opening and my dad's footsteps as he made his way to the table. He took a seat and turned to look at Esme

"Esme, I just talked to Carlisle and he said, that he and the boys are arriving in two days, for the party"

"What party, dad?"

"Your debutant party, I have to introduce my daughters to society and your party is in a week" his voice left no room for complaints, so I just stayed shut and finished eating. He continued talking to Esme about the party and her sons' arrival but I didn't even bother to pay attention to them. Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and the three of us stood up.

"Dad, we are going to our rooms to continue unpacking. It was a pleasure to meet you Esme, we'll se you later" we hugged her and left to our rooms, we got to Bella's and she motioned for us to go in. We collapsed in the bed and thought for a while. I pondered on Esme's words and on my mom's love story. How she left everything because she loved us and Phil; and how happy she had been while she was alive. She was truly a wonderful person and I wished that she could be with us right now. We needed her more that ever, and she left us alone. I felt Rose's hand on my cheek and I realized that I had been crying. I looked up to see her puffy red eyes and she hugged me, she too, had been crying. Bella joined the embrace and whispered soothing words to us, she was strong and her voice never faltered. Bella rarely cried and I knew she had bowed no to cry anymore. She was really like my mother, strong and determined; and she reminded me of her a lot; her presence was soothing. She told us stories about my mom, how she used to take care of us and all the crazy things she used to do. We spent all the day in there; the maids told us that Esme had ordered them to bring us lunch and dinner, so we wouldn't have to be forced into leaving at any time. We feel asleep together in Bella's room and in that day's clothes.

**RPOV**

I awoke to the harsh glare of the sun. I yawned and stretched, rolling over to a more comfortable side. I smacked my lips together and snuggled deeper into the covers, hoping to get more sleep. I realized that trying to go back to sleep was going to be fruitlessly so it was better to start with the day. I got out of bed and saw that Bella wasn't there anymore and that Alice was sleeping peacefully curled up in there. Yesterday took a toll on us, we weren't expecting to have so many revelations in one day; and of course, hearing about my mom's life made us really sad. I made my way to my bedroom and into my bathroom, turning the shower on my way, I undressed and got inside, letting the hot water soothe me. I washed my hair and body and got out, once in my closet I grabbed my underwear and quickly put it on. I decided on white shorts and green shirt, and didn't even bother on make up; I combed my hair and arranged it in a loose ponytail before going to the kitchen. I found Esme in there having breakfast.

"Good Morning Esme"

"Good morning Rosalie, how are you"

"Better now… thanks" I knew that she wasn't talking about my night and I hope that she understood my answer meant for all the things she did yesterday for us

"You're welcome sweetie" a maid handed me a plate with fruit and we ate in silence until I couldn't take it anymore

"Umm, Esme, do you happen to know where Bella is?"

"No Rose, I thought she was still asleep"

"No, she wasn't there when I woke up"

"Oh, don't worry about her so much, I'm sure she just needed some space"

"Yeah, your probably right" I still felt uneasy for not knowing where my sister was but I placed it on the back of my mind and continued chatting with Esme. A couple of hours later, Alice came bouncing to the kitchen dressed in a blue skirt and a white tank top, being her usual chirpy self. She had breakfast and joined us in our discussion about the benefits of high heels. My dad came a bit later, he said that there had been a change of plans and we were not to meet the boys until Saturday at the party; and left after he had breakfast. Bella still didn't show up; I was getting worried. We were supposed to start with our etiquette classes today and she just seemed to vanish. At four o'clock, she finally appeared; she greeted us and entered to the ball room, just in time to start the lesson.

The lesson was about etiquette at dinner, how to eat a 3 course meal and a 5 course meal. It took us four hours to get them to be perfect but I was sure as hell that tomorrow I wasn't going to remember any of this. When it was over, Bella immediately left to her room and we had to run to catch up with her; Alice shot me a worried glance and opened the door to Bella's bedroom. She was standing next to the window, looking at the stars reflected on the lake before us. She seemed deep in thought and her expression was pained.

"Bella?" I knew she had heard us but she didn't even make a move to acknowledge us, so we tried again.

"Bella, sis, are you okay?" she didn't answer us and Alice's expression was full of concern, and I could bet it mirrored my own.

"Guys, I'm going to the lake, wanna come?" something was on her mind, that much I was sure of, but I know that she'll tell us when she's ready.

"Sure Bella, we'll go swimming with you" she smiled at us and we all changed and headed to the lake. We spend the rest of the night in there, at eleven o'clock we went upstairs again and to our rooms. I got on my pajamas and climbed on my bed. The rest of the week went smoothly, Bella told us that her actions a few days ago were because she was thinking about our mom and not having her in our fifteenth birthday party on Saturday – yep, my dad arranged the debutant party for our birthday. We went shopping with Esme and bought everything for that day, now that I thought about it, the week seemed to pass in a daze and tomorrow was Saturday. While I was laying on my bed trying to sleep a thought made its way to my mind and it shook me to the core;_ Tomorrow we're going to meet our future. _

**A/N: HIT OR MISS? I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT... THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE MEETING, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE YA'**

**XOXO *A & V***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YO! HEY GUYS, LONG TIME NO SEE, HUH? SORRY FOR THE TIME IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE… REAL LIFE IS CATCHING UP WITH ME! ANYWAY, HERE YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER; TIME TO MEET THE BOYS ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: ****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY. THE REMAINDER IS MY ORIGINAL WORK. NO COPYING OR REPRODUCTION OF THIS WORK IS PERMITTED WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN AUTHORIZATION**

**CHAPTER 3: MEETING MY FUTURE…**

**APOV**

"Rise and shine, honey" a blinding light accompanied by Esme's voice woke me up from my slumber. I dreamt again of light blue eyes and dirty blond hair. I had no idea what it meant though. He was in every single one of my dreams for the past week and he did the same in all of them. He smiles, kisses my hand and tells me that he's been waiting for me; but nothing else. It's so damn confusing. I decided to put it aside so I could ponder on it later; today was going to be a long day. I used to love Saturdays but I've been dreading this one the entire week. Today was going to be our debutant party but also it'll be the first birthday that my sisters and I will spend without my mom.

"Esme, it's too early. I need my beauty rest"

"Nonsense, you are way too young to waste your time sleeping. Besides, how are you gonna open your present if you're asleep?" this woman definitely knew how to wake me up. I threw the covers aside and plopped down in the center of my bed.

"So, present, huh?" Esme's melodious laugh filled the room and she gave me a heartwarming smile.

"Yeah, they're in Rose's room, come with me. Your sisters are already in there" I jumped out of bed and ran full speed towards Rose's room. I jumped on top of my sisters, who were lying on the bed, and hugged them.

"I can't believe that even after fifteen years she's still so chirpy in the morning"

"Bella sweetie, you know you love me just like that"

"Okay, okay. That's enough… it's GIFT TIME!" The three of us sat up and Esme handed us a small box in blue wrapping paper for each. I opened mine and what I saw on the inside took my breath away. It was a necklace with a purple emerald-cut rubellite round brilliant diamond. Rose had a red one and Bella a blue one. They were truly gorgeous.

"Thanks Esme, they are beautiful"

"You are welcome Bella. I saw them and I knew they were just for you" she was right, each of the colors represented our personalities. Blue is calming. It can be strong and steadfast or light and friendly. Exactly like my Bella. Red is hot. It's a strong color that conjures up a range of seemingly conflicting emotions from passionate love to violence and warfare. Red is Cupid and the Devil. Those were each and every one of Rose's characteristics. And finally purple. Purple is royalty. A mysterious color, purple is associated with both nobility and spirituality. The opposites of hot red and cool blue. Esme definitely had learned about us; she picked the perfect colors.

"Yeah, you're right"

"Well, I'll let you get ready for breakfast and then we'll do the final rehearsal for tonight" she gave us a kind smile and left the room. I went to my bathroom after hugging my sisters and took a long bubble bath.

The past week had changed our view about our new life. Esme stopped being our enemy and turned into our best ally. She turned out to be a lot like my mom. She was cheerful and optimist, but she also knew how to keep up appearances. She was the perfect actress; she taught us how to behave and what to do in every situation.  
We enjoyed the benefits that being princesses gave us. The money, the fame, the immunity and a lot more. But we despised the need to hide from the press and the lack of freedom. We couldn't leave the castle unless we had at least 3 bodyguards and when we did leave it was just to go to the mall. We had an early curfew and Esme or my father had to be with us at all times. We used to think that being a princess was going to be glamorous but we couldn't have been more mistaken. We learned to overlook all our impediments but we couldn't overlook one of our duties. Even after making plans, talking with my Esme, begging to my dad and tons of others failed attempts; we were still engaged. That bothered us to no end. We are used to have everything we want but my dad put a stop to that. He would never agree to break our engagement. Every time we brought up the subject he would get angry and storm off. There wasn't a lot we could do.

I got out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around my body before going to my closet. I grabbed my underwear, jeans and a pink tank top and got dressed. I did my make up simple and put on flats. As I made my way to the kitchen I pondered on another strategy to end with our engagement. Maybe Esme's sons would like to help us. I mean, what teenager is thinking about a serious marriage? It's kind of twisted.

**RPOV **

After we had breakfast, Esme insisted on another rehearsal. We had already memorized every single step for tonight, but she wanted it to be perfect. We went over every single detail of the night, until Esme decided it was time to get ready. We took another shower and put on our bath robes before going to the dress room. Jacques – Esme's stylist – was waiting in there for us.

"Mes beautés. I'm glad you finally arrived, there's a lot of work to do and so little time" his French accent was deep and even from yards apart you could tell he was gay. "Sit, sit. We need to start working now" each of us took a seat and he started working his magic. He began with me, then Alice and at the end Bella.

His beauty routine was complete. He plucked our eyebrows and did some facials before starting with the hair and makeup. He did our hair in soft curls and pinned it up to one side. He let some curls loose in our face, giving us a sophisticated look. Our makeup was really beautiful and complimented our hair perfectly. He applied foundation and powder, he did our eyes in different shades of pinks and silvers, but he gave them a smoky look. He also added silver glitter to give them a chic and playful twist. He applied mascara, eye liner, blush and lip gloss and we were ready. We weren't allowed to look at the mirror until we were dressed, so we headed to where Esme was waiting for us so we could change.

Esme was dressed in a beautiful black gown that only she could wear with such poise and elegance. It had a sleeveless circular neckline with embellished back piece. It was floor length and had a mermaid silhouette. It fit her like a glove. She was wearing silver strap heels to complete the look. Her makeup was done in smoky black and silver, but she had no glitter on her eyes. And her hair had been flat ironed and was arranged in a half up do. Now she looked like a real queen.

"WOW Esme, you look beautiful"

"Thanks Alice. You girls should really get dressed; the party already started and it's almost time for your grand entrance"

She gave us a new underwear set and our dresses before ordering us to go to the changing rooms. The underwear was the same, white lace boy shorts and matching push up, strapless, lace bra. Like everything in this place, we weren't allowed to pick out own dresses; they had been my dad's decision. Unfortunately for us, he ordered the three dresses in pink. Okay, fucking, girlie pink. They were really beautiful. Pink just isn't my color. Alice's dress is made with poly chiffon fabric and features an embellished crisscross waistline that opens to a shear back. The pleated chiffon skirt is long to the floor. She added silver gladiator heels strapped at the ankle. Bella's dress has a sweetheart neckline with beaded accents on the straps and under the bust line. It's a hot pink, floor length dress with a thigh long opening. Her shoes were the same as Alice's. My dress is an elegant fuchsia color with an orange and fuchsia overlay. The elegant strapless top is ruched with fuchsia and orange beading on the empire waistline. My shoes are like my sisters' but in gold to match the dress. We look truly gorgeous. Esme led us to another room, which was connected to the ballroom, to wait until it was time for our entrance. She wished us luck before she entered to the party. I could hear the music and the chatting of the guests and they were making me nervous. Not to add that we were going to meet our fiancées tonight. I could already tell that today is gonna be the longest day of my life.

**BPOV**

I could feel my sisters' anxiety build up as the minutes tickled by, but I had no idea how to help them; I was almost as nervous as they were. Our life had changed so much in the course of one week that I felt completely helpless. So many things were going to happen tonight and I had no idea of how to deal with them. Before I could think of a way to react, Esme came back to the room.

"Girls, it's time" as soon as the words left her mouth, the spoke person in the room announced us.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please stand up to welcome the future of our kingdom. The hope of England. The babies of the castle. I'm honored to present to you the princesses of England. Princess Rosalie Lillian Swan. Princess Mary Alice Swan. And crowned Princess Isabella Marie Swan" _the cheers of the crowd were deafening as we slowly descended the stairs that led us to the ballroom. At the bottom of the stairs my dad was waiting for us.

"My girls" he smiled kindly as we approached, he hugged us and turned us to see the crowd. He motioned for them to shut up and the immediately did. "Today, I give you away to society. I give to you this society so you can make the best of its future. Today I'm also introducing you to the future of France. And to my favorite boys"

The people started dissipating and three handsome guys came to us. They stood a few feet away from us and I couldn't believe my eyes. Never in my life have I met such boys. The one at my left was really big and muscular; like a weight lifter. He had brown curls and dark blue eyes. He would have been scary if it wasn't for his smile. Every time he smiled, dimples formed in his face. He is like a teddy bear; big but friendly. The one at my right was big too, but not as muscular as his brother. He had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes, he was handsome and somewhat, his mere presence was soothing. He was looking strangely at Alice, like if they had met before. But, without a doubt, the most gorgeous man of the three was the one in front of me. He was tall like his brothers, leaner than them but still muscular. His hair was the strangest color, like copper or bronze; he also had a dazzling smile. The most impressing thing about him was his eyes, they were the most breathtaking shade of green, they were endless pools of mystery.

"Girls, these are Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen. Guys, these are my beautiful daughters" _Edward_, I couldn't imagine a better name for him. He looked like he could be part of the books in where those names were still commonly used. He belonged in a time of love and illusions, exactly from where the name was taken.

"Beautiful is an understatement Charlie, they are breathtaking" judging by Emmett's way of speaking, I could already tell that he's a ladies' man. He was quite good with the words.

"Thanks for the compliment Emmett" the orchestra started playing and the guys asked us to dance.

"Would you like to dance, Isabella?" Edward's voice was like velvet, smooth but still manly. I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the dance floor, where my sisters were already dancing. He was a great dancer; one that could finally dance with me and don't make a fool out of himself. Everything would have been perfect, but unfortunately, he opened his mouth. "Well, I finally discovered the mystery before the princess of England"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone speaks so highly of you, but you aren't what I imagined"

"And how exactly did you used to imagine me?"

"I pictured a spoiled blonde with no brains" his nonchalantly angered me to no end. His love for himself outshined his good looks; it was impossible to have a decent conversation with him. He was just too proud.

"So every princess should be like that, no brains, blonde hair, good looks and daddy's girl?"

"Well, why else would they need a man to rule by their side? They aren't capable of doing it themselves"

"You're so chauvinistic" the song ended and I stormed off from the room. There's no way in hell that I'll marry Prince Edward. I simply hate his guts.

**EPOV**

Well, to say I was surprised with what I found would be an understatement. What I told Isabella was true. When they told me that I was engaged to the princess of England, the blonde bimbo was the girl I thought about. I could already tell that this princess is anything but a spoiled bimbo. I liked what I saw in her. She was going to be quite a challenge, but those chases were the ones that I enjoyed the most. The hardest ones are always the best ones as well. I know that I acted as a prick with her, but something in her eyes made me defensive. They were endless pools of brown, but even at her young age, they seemed to carry the weight of the world. Her eyes reflected a wisdom I was not ready to face. She seems protective of the things and the people she loves. She was aware of every movement her sisters made, and she anticipated their well-being. Like if she was responsible of them. Her eyes told me that in the few minutes that I danced with her, but they also told me that she was on guard. It is going to be difficult to read her. She's quite a mystery.

"So lover boy, what do you think of Princess Isabella?"

"Hey Emmett, I thought you were never going to ask. You lasted longer than usual"

"Fuck you prick. Just answer the question" I thought about not saying anything, but I was curious to know about Rosalie as much as he was curious about Isabella. And I knew that the only way to find out was answering him.

"Well, I'm not gonna deny she's quite the beauty, 'cause you saw her too. But she's also quite a bitch"

"That's all? No comments about killer legs, or big boobs? Nothing at all, man?" Typical Emmett.

"Em, I danced with the girl for about five minutes. Besides, I don't want to repeat everything when Jazz arrives" his devilish grin told me that I wasn't going to get out of this one, but I didn't intend to. I wanted to hear everything about these ladies. Even if it meant telling them everything I knew as well.

"Hey speaking of Jazz; where the hell is he?"

"I have no idea, but look who's coming our way" I saw Rosalie and Isabella make their way to us, but they stopped before a set of double doors that led to the garden and motioned for us to follow. I casted a glance in Emmett's direction and he nodded, so we followed them outside. They were whispering in the farthest corner of the garden, in a table set for six people.

"So ladies, why the late night escapade?" Emmett was never the subtle one of us. He went directly to the point.

"Well, we have a deal for you" Rosalie's words were somewhat intriguing and I was curious to know what they had planned; and why we couldn't discuss it inside.

"Why don't you take a seat so we can explain?" we did as told and waited for them to speak "Wait. Where's your brother Jasper?"

"We were wondering the same thing before you interrupted us, so if you don't mind, explain" I know I was being harsh but, fuck, I'm curious.

"Yeah, if we like your deal and agree to it, we'll tell him later"

"No Emmett, your brother needs to be in here. And my sister Alice does too. We won't tell you anything if we don't find them"

"Well sugar, let's find them then; shall we"

"Let's go. And never call me sugar again or I'll castrate you, lover boy" Em's face was priceless, but the worse part of this situation was that Rosalie was being serious. Her eyes showed a deep pain and Isabella's face was hard and expressionless. I had no idea why a simple nickname affected them so much; but they made it clear not to call Rosalie sugar.

We looked for Alice and Jasper in every single corner of the building. We looked in the bathrooms, in the kitchen, in the various living rooms, in three floors of bedrooms; we looked for them in anyplace we could think of and we didn't find them.

"I have no idea where they could possibly be"

"I know Edward, it's like they suddenly vanished"

"No Rose. Alice knew we needed to talk with the guys. I sent her to look after Jasper"

"Then, where are they? We already looked for them everywhere"

"Wait Emmett. I think I know where they might be? Bella, think like Alice. She's easily charmed; she's naïve and simple hearted. And if Jasper is anything like his brothers, where would she take him?"

"Of course Rose, how I didn't think about it before?"

"Girls, sorry to interrupt your little game, but you lost us. Care to explain?"

"Not right now Edward. You'll figure it out when we arrive. Follow us" they took off their heels and started running to another side of the castle. Emmett and I followed closely behind. We got to an intersection that could led us to two differently buildings and they went to the left side. The building before us was exactly the same as the other two. Rose explained us why as we continued running.

"These buildings are exactly the same on the outside but not on the inside. They hold a different section on the castle. They are named after us. The one we were in is the main house and it's named after Bella. And this one is Alice's"

"Alice came here to hide, didn't she?"

"Yes, she knew everyone was going to be at the party and that no one would think of looking in here"

"Smart girl, huh?"

"I would say elusive Emmett, but yeah, I guess smart works too" Bella led us inside and up two flights of stairs. The hallway was deserted but from under one of the doors we could see some light. We opened the door and I couldn't believe what we found inside.

**RPOV**

Alice's dress was hiked up, exposing half of her thigh and Jasper's lips were locked with hers, and he was touching every single inch of skin he had access to. Their desperation and need were unbelievable; the attraction between them was so palpable that it left us speechless. They didn't even notice our arrival until Bella spoke up.

"MARY ALICE SWAN. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they separated with a start and looked at us surprised. Alice's eyes were wide as saucers and both of their lips were swollen from kissing.

"Bella, please. It isn't what it looks like. I can explain it"

"You better Missy. But you'll explain later. Both of you need to fix now and the six of us need to talk about something. We expect you outside this room in five and it's my last word" Bella closed the door with a calm and serene mask, even though I knew that she was angry on the inside. Exactly five minutes later, Alice and Jasper came outside; Alice didn't even look in our direction, ashamed, she just kept walking past us and into the cold air.

"Why you do that?" it was the first time Jasper had spoken to us in the night and I realized why Alice had fallen for him so easily. He was definitely charming and I could see he cared, at least a little, for her.

"Do what Jasper?"

"Hurt her Bella. Why don't you let her be happy?"

"Because I know my sister Jasper. She's easily charmed as you already realized; she's caring and trusting; and clean and naïve. She's been hurt before, I don't want you to hurt her if she has to spend the rest of her life married to you. I don't know how strong she feels right now; you might as well be old news for tomorrow, just a one night fling; or she might never forget you. And believe me, I'm not gonna let that happen" no one dared to utter a word and we quickly reached Alice's side. I smiled to her in reassurance and she mouthed the words 'need to talk'. Definitely tonight was going to be a long night. After we arrived, Alice's problems were set aside and we could finally settle to talk.

"So ladies. What was that subject you wanted to talk about?"

"Well Emmett, it was supposed to be for the three of you but we'll see how it works after what we just witnessed"

"Bella?"

"It's okay Rose, you tell them" I knew my sister well enough to tell that she was so angry she could barely talk, so I quickly continued with the subject at hand.

"Okay. I'm not really subtle so I'm gonna cut back the crap. We don't want to date you but we know that one day we will have to marry you; so we have a plan to make the mean time more… pleasant"

"We like you offer, please continue"

"Okay Emmett. We have a proposition for you guys. The six of us can date whoever we want until our eighteen birthday, which is three years from now. And unless we find a way not to marry, the wedding will be as soon as high school is over. No jealousy, no strings, no hard feelings, no judgments; nothing. Do you guys agree?"

"I agree" Edward was the first to agree, looking defiantly in Bella's direction.

"Count me in" Bella's glare at Edward was challenging; they were playing a game she wasn't about to lose.

"Hell yeah" Emmett's response was exited; he liked the possibility to continue with his skittishness and dalliance.

"You know I'm with you. It was my idea"

"Me too. I like your plan" I could tell Jasper was thinking about the possibility of Alice's rejection

"Alice? How about you sister" Bella was being a bitch and pushing Alice to do this; but we were doing it for her own good. If she got hurt we were going to be the ones to stand by her side and comfort her; we knew how an upset and heartbroken Ali could be, and we disliked it. She deserved much better than to be crushed by this boy. We all did.

"Yes Bella. You know I'm on this with you girls" she sighted; defeated and finally agreed. She never liked being pushed into something, but she knew as well as we did that it was for the best. It was useless to deny that we felt attracted to the boys but it was also useless to like them. They were players and we were tired of dealing with that kind of guys. We knew it was almost impossible to find a way around the engagements so this was the only plan that could maybe work in the meantime. I just really hope that no one gets hurt in the way.

After that the party went as expected. We acted charming and kind in front of the guests and they were all fascinated. We danced with every single guy in the party that asked us and we received lots of expensive gifts. Necklaces, diamonds, crowns, gowns, everything you could imagine. And as I tried to fall asleep I couldn't stop myself from thinking that I would trade everything for my freedom.

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER; I THINK IT'LL BE ONE MORE BEFORE THEY TURN 17 YEARS AND THE REAL DRAMA STARTS. I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I GOT SIDETRACKED, MY LIFE IS GETTING COMPLICATED NOW THAT'S END OF SEMESTER AND WELL THE NEW MOON MOVIE DIDN'T HELP EITHER! I WENT TO THE PREMIERE AND IT WAS AWSOME AND I SAW IT LATER ON THAT DAY WITH SOME OF MY FRIENDS. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT! I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOONER NEXT TIME! LOVE YOU GUYS AND KEEP READING!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_The Blessing and the Curse » By pretending she is falling for Edward, Bella is fulfilling Esme's dying wish. But sexy, possessive Edward can read her mind. Will she ever get into his? Can Bella forget the pain of her teenage years, and can she resist his relentless seduction? AH._

**XOXO *A & V***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY. I'M FINALLY HERE, SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LATE UPDATE. HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY. THE REMAINDER IS MY ORIGINAL WORK. NO COPYING OR REPRODUCTION OF THIS WORK IS PERMITTED WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN AUTHORIZATION**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**APOV**

"You know what Rose? People always say that when you really want something in life you have to work hard to get it. But sometimes, when they work for something they still don't get it and they believe the same bullshit. My mom used to be one of those, remember? She never believed in fate, just like Bella doesn't believe in it. She thought that our future was in our own hands, she always worked for what she wanted. If I'm being truthful, sis, I used to think the same way, until last night. I've always been a believer of fate and I loved to let my mind wander in what it had in store for me; but never to the point in which it clouded my reasoning. I always worked hard to get what I wanted; I passed it up as helping fate. I was wrong. Last night I really wanted Jasper, I thought that maybe fate had made him my fiancée, so a little help wasn't bad. But it backfired on me"

"Oh Ali" Rose and I had come back to my bedroom after breakfast this morning to talk about our lives. It was something we used to do when my mom was alive. I refused to let it change like everything else in our lives. I felt like I was already loosing Bella as a sister, I didn't want to lose Rose too. "You can't delude yourself into really thinking that. Hon, you're not that naïve"

"I know Rose. I know" I sighed helplessly as my sister continued combing my hair with my head rested on her lap. The morning had been so awkward and a tad bit depressing that we just had to get away. Unlike Bella, Rose and I preferred to talk through our problems; she just closed off and acted as if everything was okay. I sighed again "I just feel so confused Rose. He's so perfect and… I feel as if I've known him for decades. It's maddening. I know that I have to stay away from him for my own good, but it hurts to do it. I can't bring myself to even stop thinking about him. And God his kisses –" my voice was breathy but before I could continue a knock from the door cut me off and I got up to find… no one else but Jasper standing outside my bedroom. We stared at each other in shock for a long time before reacting.

"Um, Alice, can we… um, talk, please?" his smooth voice broke me out of my stupor and I heard Rose clear her throat behind us.

"I think I better leave, I'm not needed here anymore. Besides, you guys really need to talk. It was nice seeing you again Jasper. I'll see you later Ali." she left the room before any of us could say a word and I led Jasper in, closing the door after us. He glanced around the room for a while and went to sit in the bed; I sat down next to him. To say it was awkward would have been an understatement. The air around us was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, but I was too nervous to say anything. It was irrational; I had never been nervous or shy around a guy before. I had no idea what the hell was happening to me. Jasper was the one to break the silence.

"So… my kisses are good, huh?" he smirked and I gasped in realization as his words caught up with me.

"Oh God, you heard that" I covered my face with my hands in order to hide my blush. I could've sworn I was a new shade of red from mortification. He wasn't supposed to hear any of that. He wasn't supposed to know how I really felt about him. I felt his soft hands graze my chin as he lifted my head so I was looking directly into his blue eyes. They were soft and tender, I felt like I could get lost in those endless pools of sky.

"Hey, hey; there's no need to be ashamed" his voice was low and caring, the kind of voice you'd use when talking to a baby "If it makes you feel better, I also think you're an awesome kisser, and I'm not ashamed of saying it."

"You weren't supposed to hear all that, anyway" I felt so exposed right now. In that moment I would've let him do anything he wanted without arguing. It scared the shit out of me; I had never felt so complete in my whole life and at the same time so broken. I closed my eyes and he let his hand fall before bringing them both back to cup my face. He stared directly into my eyes as he spoke.

"What I wasn't supposed to know? That you feel the same way about me that I feel about you? That every time I look into your eyes I get lost in them? That one of your kisses can make my knees go weak? Or that every time you enter a room I'm turned into an idiot? That's what I'm not supposed to know? That every time I try to stay away from you I feel physically sick because I feel like I've known you for my whole life and I can't even explain to myself what I'm feeling? Or maybe the fact that you're as confused as I am because none of us has ever felt this before and it scares the shit out of us too?" when he finished with his little rant he was breathless and I was speechless. His eyes were lit with an indescribable passion and his every word was dripping of truthfulness. I had no idea how to answer.

"You… you really mean that, Jasper?" my voice had nothing on the conviction his had had when he spoke, it was shaky with surprise and fear; and even to my ears it sounded hopeful.

"I really mean it Alice, every single word. But I also know that what Bella said is true" his hands fell to the bed tiredly and I could hear the defeat in his voice. He was disappointed, and he was done trying.

"What did my sister say?"

"She didn't tell you huh? I thought that not keeping secrets came with being sisters" I cringed and he had the decency to look ashamed of his comment

"Bella and I aren't exactly on good terms right now. What she saw last night disappointed her. She thinks I don't know what I'm doing"

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble. I didn't know she would react that way"

"It's okay, it's not like is your fault or anything, I knew there was a chance of my sister reacting that way and I still kissed you back. I'm responsible of my actions. Anyway, what did she say?"

"She told me to stay away from you before any of us could get hurt. She cares about you, you know?" I knew Bella loved me but that didn't give her the right to get involved in my personal love life. If you could call it that way to whatever it is that I had "She's afraid I'm gonna hurt you when there's a chance we might end up married. I mean, she can be right if you think about it. We met yesterday. We are confused right know, we have no idea what is it we feel and we can get hurt trying to decipher it. But the problem is that I don't want to have to stay away from you. I don't think I can do that"

"I don't want to stay away from you either, Jasper. As strange as it might sound, I need you; badly. I can't push you away, even though I know it's the right thing to do"

"We can try and be friends. At least until we know if we will have to get married or not. Then we decide if we want to try something else or stay just as friends. Maybe when the time comes we don't even feel anything for each other anymore. What do you say?" I stayed thoughtful for a while. He was giving me the last say, he was putting himself out there for me, risking his feelings and I couldn't answer. I knew I wanted more that friendship with Jasper and my impulsive side told me to say no to his friendship and let him screw my thoughts out. But my more reasonable side knew that he was right, and I really didn't want to end up hurt by my possible husband. I sighed in defeat, knowing my decision had been taken without my say in this. It was better to have Jasper as a friend than not to have him at all.

"I guess, we can try and be friends. It can't possibly hurt, right?" he gave the most dazzling smile I had ever seen and hugged me hard. I hugged him back and breathed him in, I was going to get as much as I could before he realized I couldn't do friends.

"So what do you say about getting to know each other? You know, I think we need to know each other in order to be friends, don't you think?" I looked at him, gave him my biggest smile and nodded.

"Hi. My name is Mary Alice Swan, I have two sisters, my mom died more than a week ago, and the same day I discovered I'm a princess. I moved to England the day after that, I found out I was engaged, met my mother – in – law. Yesterday I turned fifteen, met my fiancé and made out with him. My favorite colors are purple, pink and yellow. I love the summer and the heat. I love Thai food. I've been to Canada, Paris, Mexico, New York, Florida and England. I love shopping. I'm really a morning person, it's my favorite time of the day and I'm short, but I hate to be called names because of it. I'm optimistic, creative and have a great sense of fashion. I love romantic comedies and I'm a sucker for Orlando Bloom. I love to sing, dance and party. I'm graceful like a ballerina and I can be quite creepy sometimes. Oh, I love to make new friends and I hate cats. I can't really think about anything else. So hi, you can call me just Alice. Would you like to be my friend?" I took a deep breath once I was done and extended my hand for Jasper to take. He was shaking with silent laughter, but once he got a hold of himself, he humored me.

"Hi, Alice. My name is Jasper Whitlock Masen Cullen, I have two brothers, and my parents are the kings of France. I'm a prince and possible king of France. I've lived there since I was born and I'm engaged to the princess of England. I'm fifteen; I met my fiancé at her party yesterday and made out with her. She thinks I'm a great kisser by the way. I don't really have a favorite color. I'm 6'3, have golden honey blond hair and I have lots of scars from when I was little. I may appear to be cold but I'm not. I have a strong sense of conscience, and I'm pretty charismatic. I have a soothing presence and I can be very perceptive. I'm also very protective of my loved ones. My favorite food is Sushi. I've been to Mexico, Texas, Italy, Australia, Philadelphia, Argentina, Africa, Sweden, Chile and Paris of course. I tend to keep to myself and my favorite time of the day is the night. I'm really analytical and I have a weak self control, I'm kind of rash. I love anything related to history, like the wars and all that stuff. I never had a pet and I'd love to be your friend Alice" he shook my extended hand and smiled at me before we both busted out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. As soon as the laughter died, Jasper turned serious "Alice, why did you do that?"

"Do you remember in kindergarten, how you'd meet a kid, and know nothing about them, then 10 seconds later you'd be playing like you were best friends, because you didn't have to be anyone but yourself?" he looked at me, bewildered.

"We're not in kindergarten anymore Ali" I tried to kid myself into thinking that my heart didn't flutter when he spoke my name so kindly, but I knew it was useless. I was slowly falling for him, deeper by the second and I wanted him to fall with me. I knew that I had to put myself out there to gain something, but the outcome scared me. I didn't want to be broken.

"I want to know the real Jasper. Not the guy that acts like a player to fit in. Not the prince Jasper who thinks he's over everyone. Not the dick that acts as if he doesn't care about anything just to be like his brothers. I wanna know the guy that is afraid of the future. I wanna know the guy that can make me melt with one look. I wanna know the poet, the friend, the confident, and in a future, possibly even the lover. I want the real you as a friend. Just like in kindergarten" he smiled at me in understanding and nodded.

"I wanna know the real Alice too" and so we did. We talked nonstop about each other. About our dreams and expectations for the future. About our fears and illusions. About out childhood and everything we could think of. I wasn't sure how much time we had been in my bedroom but I couldn't have cared less. I was in my bubble of happiness. This guy had me wrapped around his finger.

Of course, life isn't always fair. It lets us have a taste of what it can be; it makes us get our hopes high and for what? Just to have them crushed. To fall from a higher place that the one we were in before. To show us that we can't have everything we want. That even suffering a lot of pain you can't have a moment of perfect calmness. This time it wasn't any different. At the middle of the evening, someone cleared their throat interrupting Jasper mid-sentence. It was Bella, and she wasn't happy.

"Alice, Jasper, my dad wants to see us in his office now" her voice was demanding but calm; I knew I was going to hear about this later. Bella and I rarely fought, but I wasn't going to let my sister get between Jasper and I. She had to understand that not all the guys were like Royce. "Follow me. We'll talk about this later"

Jasper got up and helped me up so we could follow Bella. He linked our hands together and started rubbing soothing circles on top of mine throughout the walk to my dad's office. Jasper had promised me he would pay no mind to my sister's complaints about our friendship; he said I was too important to let someone bring us apart. I wanted to believe he was interested in me romantically speaking, but I wasn't that delusional. I knew he was confused and that he was probably just lusting after me. He wanted my friendship so he could clear his head and move on. I knew I was going to get hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to care as long as he was with me. He clouded all my logic and reasoning.

He let my hand go once we reached Charles's office. We entered and everyone was already there. Esme was reading on chair in the center of the room, Jasper joined her there. Emmett and Rosalie were on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. Edward, Charles and who I supposed was Carlisle were seated at Charles's desk talking quietly. Bella shot me a warning glance before joining them and I went to Rose. I knew what the glance meant. I knew my sister enough to know she was worried about me. The glance meant that I couldn't go and sit next to Jasper, she was asking me not to try. My dad broke the calmness of the room as soon as Jasper and I took our places. He was all business.

"First of all; Alice, I want you to meet my old friend, King Carlisle. Carlisle, this is my daughter Mary Alice" the man before me looked nothing like I had imagined the king of France to be. He looked more like a model or movie star than a king. He had honey blond hair and deep blue eyes that matched his son's ones. Even from miles apart you could see why Esme fell in love with him; they were full of compassion and love, it was unbelievable. He also looked like Zeus young better-looking brother. To say I was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Hello King Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you" he hugged me and smiled lovingly at me; a reaction I wasn't exactly expecting. Everyone here seemed to be so friendly except for my own father. Even Carlisle, whom I had just met, was nicer to us than Charles.

"The pleasure's mine Alice. And please just call me Carlisle, no need for formalities. We're family after all, right?" I smiled at him, it was impossible not to; I knew I was really going to like my father – in – law.

"Of course" Jasper came to my side and hugged his dad. They shared a glance that I couldn't decipher, but I really hoped it wasn't something bad about me. I wanted to make the best impression on Jasper's dad.

"Kids take a seat please" Charles's voice broke the barely there moment and we all did what we were told. Jasper sat down next to me and smiled at Bella defiantly. He was letting her know that he wouldn't give up on our friendship. Esme, Carlisle and Charles stood in front of us. Carlisle was the one to speak this time.

"Okay. I've been speaking to Charles and my wife the whole morning about your complaints on the engagements. They both told me that none of you want to get married out of high school and much less with someone you just met. Am I right?" the six of us nodded and he continued "Good. Up 'til yesterday I was okay with breaking off the engagements, but after watching the six of you interact with each other, I've changed my mind. I'm sorry sons but I won't support you on this. The weddings are still standing" he looked at the guys as he said that and our shoulders fell in defeat. We had lost our only chance at being free "However, we're free to discuss other things. Whoever wants to speak has the word and we will all listen. No interrupting and no defenses; just listening. So… who's up first?" Bella's hand was the only one to shot up, which prompted Edward to raise his hand too.

"Okay Bella, honey, you get the table. Please tell us what's wrong" Esme's soothing influence did nothing to relax my sister. Even her posture was angry.

"What's wrong? What's wrong Esme? Well besides the fact that my mom died a week ago, I'm engaged to someone I hate and that I'm fucking crowned princess of England I see nothing wrong." I had seen my sister angry but never like this. Her voice dripped with anger but she was completely calm. Like the calmness before the storm. I knew everything could set her off right now.

"Bella, about that last thing, I wanted to talk to you yesterday but I didn't get the chance. Actually, I think Edward should be the one to explain all of this to you"

"It seems fair to me. Nowadays he turns out to be the one to blame for everything. He might as well try to explain this particular case to us. Right _dear_?"

"It'll be my pleasure Isabelle, _honey_" Edward stood up and I realized how tall he was. I mean, I know that at the moment that wasn't the most logic thing to notice but the tiny detail caught my attention. He shared a scary glance with my sister and she sat down graciously despite her anger. Edward cleared his throat and started speaking normally. Royalty emanated from his every pore. I know he'll be a great king one day.

"A few days ago, my father asked us who was willing to take his place as a king, which one of us really craved that commitment. He explained to us who we were gonna marry and he told us to consider that you girls wouldn't have a say in the decision of being crowned or not. Of course, being fifteen, we all denied ever wanting that responsibility, but after a long chat with my father, we had to choose. Emmett was out of the question. The parliament believes that he's too childish and extremely rash to be a king. And of course, too cocky to be taken seriously."

"And you aren't?" Edward pretended to ignore Bella's raised eyebrow and rhetoric question. Choosing instead to keep on talking.

"Anyway, since the decision was between Jasper and me, my father allowed us some alone time to talk about it. Certainly, I'm not gonna tell you what we said, but I ended up offering myself to take the crown. I can see, now, that I didn't take the wrong decision." he was staring at Bella strangely, in a mixture of pride, apprehension, cockiness and… kindness? I wasn't sure about the last one, but Bella's eyes reflected back at him none of his feelings. She looked at him with defiance and rage. Her stare so mighty that even it scared me. She wasn't aware of anything besides the cockiness in his eyes. Carlisle was the one to break their staring contest.

"Edward, Isabella, enough. Would you mind acting like grownups?" I don't know exactly what was it. His sharp tone or the fact that he was asking for too many things in one day, but something about his question just set me off.

"Grownups? Are you fucking kidding me? We are fifteen years old. We are supposed to be immature and fight each other and you're asking us to be stuck up kids and act like if we were thirty. We can't be grownups. Why can't you get that point across?" by the end of my little rant I was full on screaming. I left the room sharply and slammed the door loudly on my way out. Successfully ending any kind of discussion they could've had started.

After a while Jasper came into my room. I was on the floor, leaning against the bed, staring at the ceiling. He sat down next to me and hugged me. I rested my head on his hard chest. We stayed quiet for a while. Each of us immersed in our thoughts. The palace was eerily quiet. His voice as barely a whisper when he spoke.

"Please tell me that I took the right decision" I knew what he was talking about; it was like if we were on sync. His voice was pained and sorrowful, and it broke my heart to hear him so scared.

"That's not up to me Jazzy. I think… it's not even up to you. Maybe… you just need to listen to your brother; Edward's sure he took the right choice"

"Of course he's sure. He wants to be the king; he believes it's his duty"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure if _I_ made the right choice. It's clear that Bella doesn't want to be a queen and I feel that it's my fault that she's gonna have to be one" I stayed thoughtful for a while. I knew that it wasn't Jasper's fault. He just felt guilty for something that was out of his control.

"What would have happened if you both had said no?

"We'd all lose both countries as soon as we turn twenty one"

"Not fair"

"Don't you know? Life isn't fair Ali. Nor easy. If it were, I'd run away from here. Take you with me to some place where we could be just us. Just Alice and Jasper; not prince Jasper of France and princess Alice of England."

"That actually sounds nice"

"It does, doesn't it? I've always wanted to have a beach house, perhaps in Miami. You know, like in the movies, walk my dog along the shore and come back home to a beautiful wife and two little girls; maybe they'd even have black hair and blue eyes" he stared deeply into my eyes and I got lost in his. The idea really wasn't that bad. Not if I got to live it with him.

You know those annoying clock alarms that wake you up in the morning? Or the light from the window as the sun rises? Yeah, well, I thought they were the worst way to wake up in the morning, but definitely waking up to screams tops them off. Every single time I try to sleep at the castle someone wakes me up screaming, whether it's from a nap or in the morning, but people is always screaming. This time Bella's screams were the ones to wake me up. It was still dark outside; it couldn't have been later than ten pm. As I woke up I became aware of two strong and warm arms holding me in place. I looked up and stared directly into Jasper's eyes.

"Why is she screaming for now?"

"Actually this is pretty hilarious. She's screaming at Edward for being inconsiderate when he took his decision to be king and he's telling her that he wasn't." He looked at me and continued speaking, signaling at us "I hope you don't mind. You fell asleep and the floor didn't seem that comfortable, so I carried you to bed"

"Nah, it's okay. Thank you actually" I rested my head on his chest and listened until my sister's screams died "what time is it?"

"It's about ten thirty five at night. Why?"

"I'm hungry"

"Why don't we go and get some leftovers from dinner and come back here to eat. From what I heard outside, dinner wasn't exactly successful"

"Why?" I cocked and eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Rose and Emmett got in an argument and then Bella and Edward joined and then Charles did too. They all left the room screaming"

"Why do I get the impression that it'll always be like that from now on"

I smiled and got up pulling Jasper with me, but I never realized that our feet were tangled with the covers. I fell to the floor and Jasper fell on top of me, being careful enough not to crush my little body under his. I was laughing madly, that's it until I looked at his eyes. He was looking at me with some sort of unnatural amazement, like he had never seen something like me in his whole life. His deep blue eyes hypnotized me and there was nothing else in the world but Jasper. Before I knew it we were kissing. We were desperate holding each other, like if there were merely seconds to be together. His tongue battled for dominance against mine and his arms caressed my skin like if I was going to break. After a while I slowed the kiss, to say I was confused could have been an understatement. He was the one to say that he just wanted to be friends but his kisses suggested much more that just a simple friendship.

"What was that Jasper?" I was pleading with my eyes for him not to crush my heart. Pleading him not to make the only good thing in my life disappear. His own eye made me hopeful.

"That was a kiss and the realization that I don't want to have to stay away from you. That I can't stay away from you and that I won't do it" after that we spent the rest of the night making up for the long time and preparing to fight against everyone that tried to some between us. It was Jasper and I against the world and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**A/N: HIT OR MISS? I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUUT I HAD AN AWFULL WRITER'S BLOCK. THANKFULLY IT'S OVER AND I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. BYE GUYS, I'M OFF TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'LL BE STEAMY ^^**

**XOXO *A***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY GUYS, READY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER? I LEAVE YOU TO ENJOY THIS AND I HOPE TO GET SOME PRETTY LONG REVIEWS, DEAL?**

**DISCLAIMER: ****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY. THE REMAINDER IS MY ORIGINAL WORK. NO COPYING OR REPRODUCTION OF THIS WORK IS PERMITTED WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN AUTHORIZATION.**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**BPOV**

_Mom:_

_It's been two years since your death, you have no idea how much I miss you. Ever since I arrived to England I've felt so alone. Why didn't you tell us mom? Why didn't you say anything about your sickness? Why didn't you tell us before what we really were? I have so many questions for you, as many as the ones that will be left unanswered. I guess, I'll never be able to talk to you again, but that doesn't stop me from telling you everything, like I used to before you died.  
You know; my favorite place in the castle definitely has to be Charles study. Every time I entered it I felt at peace, nothing could reach me here. I was safe and I felt at home. The room had just a beatific look by itself and the fact that no one ever entered it just made it perfect. The walls were covered by endless shelves of books and more books, it was glory. You could find anything you wanted here. From Greek mythology, to Newton's discoveries, to every existing book in the Jane Austen and Shakespeare collections. I'm sure you used to love it here too. Everywhere you looked there were books; I was sure some of them had been here as long as the castle itself had been built. I could spend hours nonstop in here, just like today.  
The castle had been a disaster since breakfast this morning. Esme, Carlisle and Charles left last night to go to Paris and the rest of us were left to take care of the castle. It was the worst thing they could have done. Today I was trapped here until I did my psychiatric assignments. Yup, apparently and according to my shrink I had chronic depression, if that even exists, due to your death. Esme took me to see a woman called Daisy (freaking slut name or what?) because I refused to cry and talk to my sisters about you. The freaking lady (and I hope she'll read this) wanted me to write you letters to deal with the loss and there was nothing I could do to pass them up. I had to choose between this or pills. And I sure as hell don't want to go back to the antidepressants. They make me feel numb and useless, so here I am.  
Changing the subject, drastically, ever since they met Rose and Emmett had been fighting. Today was no different. They screamed all through breakfast and after it until Rose left to go shopping. The house right now is quiet, which is quite a huge difference from our normal lives. I mean, they are friendly to each other but they fight way too much for my taste. Sometimes I wish Rosalie and Emmett were more like Alice and Jasper, even though at first I also hated their relationship. I still remember the morning we found out they were together. It was hell froze over. Imagine my surprise when I enter my sister's room at nine am to apologize for my rude behavior towards her and I find her in bed with none other than Jasper. There was a hell lot of screaming and Rose had to drag me out of the room. After that I didn't speak to my sister for almost a month, but I guess Jasper won me over. Especially when I took a step back and realized how much he really liked my sister. Today they are madly in love and he's like a brother to me. Same with Emmett, except that he always seems to be at war with my sister. Alice says that they like each other at an extent but that they are both too stubborn to accept it. I'm not so sure about that one though. The only thorn in my life seems to be my own fiancé, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Mom, I can't believe how much I hate his guts, he's insufferable. And so annoying; I can't believe he's the most wanted guy at school, I mean, what do girls see in him? Of course he's good looking and has the most gorgeous set of eyes that you can get lost into. But he's a jerk mom and so cocky, you wouldn't believe Esme and Carlisle raised him.  
Any way mom, I gotta go. Turns out this was really refreshing, at least to vent my frustrations. _

_- Always yours  
Bella Swan_

As soon as I closed my notebook none other but the Edward Cullen barged into the room. I was about to shout at him but his face stopped me from doing so. His eyes were erratic and he was breathing heavily, he was flushed with something between anger and worry. And when he spoke my world stood still.

"Isabella; Emmett just called me and told me that he found Rosalie in a dark alley a few blocks down the shopping mall on his way home. She was pretty hurt and he's not sure but he believes she was raped." He balled his fist in the last word and I felt a lump in my throat. This couldn't be happening. Not to Rosalie. Not again. "Isabella?"

"Is he bringing her here?" my voice broke in the last word. I couldn't believe what was happening, my sister deserves to be happy and now this.

"Yeah. He's on the phone with Jasper right now; he's trying to get Emmett to calm down. Apparently Rose is in some kind of shock; she's still crying and screaming, begging Emmett not to hurt her. He doesn't know what to do. I also called Alice and she'll arrive before Emmett does. She was pretty shaken up by the news. Fuck. How come this happens right when there's no one to help us? Our parents are gone and all the servants are on vacation"

"Edward calm down" I was no longer paying attention to Edward's complaints. I was in full control mode. The only thing I could think about was my sister. "Once Rosalie arrives she'll be in an emotional state where none of you has seen her before, she'll be a complete mess and I need all of your help because Alice will be a mess too, crying all over the place. So please give me some peace of mind and shut the hell up. We need to get Rose's room ready for her arrival and get everything she might need"

"Isabella, I've never done anything like this. I have no idea what you're talking about" I took a deep breath and told him everything my mom used almost four years ago.

"We need clean towels, warm water, a first aid kit, a bottle of water, clean clothes and a hell lot of patience and calmness" I sighed, this day was turning to be even more hellish than it had started.

"I'll go get everything. Jasper's in the foyer waiting for Em and Rosalie, why don't you go with him? I'll set up her room"

"Thanks Edward" he put his hand over my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I barely managed to give him a broken smile before he left the room. It was the first time he had ever been nice to me, but didn't let my mind delve in that thought. I had more important matters at hand.

On my way to the first floor I couldn't stop thinking about what my sister was going through. I tried not to, I really did, but the memories flooded my mind before I could stop them. I had to stop halfway through the stairs to take some air and regain my composure. When I got to Jasper, Alice was already there. She ran to me and hugged me while sobs ripped through her tiny frame.

"Oh Bella... Why Rose? She's suffered enough to go through this again" I barely understood what she had just said; every word was accompanied by a gut wrenching cry.

"Ali" she looked up at me and I took her face in my hands, drying the tears that were falling down her cheeks on the process. My voice was soft when I spoke to her "Sis, when Rose arrives she'll need us more than ever. Mom isn't here anymore to take care of her so we need to step in. ok?" she nodded and I kept speaking "Edward is upstairs in Rose's room. I need you to go and help him get everything ready. Ok? Please get Rosalie a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt. If she's in a state anywhere near Emmett's description she'll need all our strength and comprehension. Alice, please go upstairs and try to calm down. For Rosalie" she nodded, kissed my cheek and went upstairs still crying softly. I looked up and Jasper was looking at me with some sort of amazement.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen someone that could get her to calm down so quickly. It's unbelievable"

"After almost seventeen years of knowing her you get some experience" before any of us could say another word Emmett barged into the palace carrying a crying and screaming mess that without a doubt was my sister.

The image before me was heartbreaking. Emmett's face was contorted in pure agony as he looked at Rose shake and cry in his arms, he looked desperate and helpless. And my sister, oh God. Rosalie was gasping for air as she clutched Emmett tightly, as if afraid that he'll disappear. Her face was covered in all kinds of blood and dirt. And even more blood was dripping from her golden – now brown – locks. She was wearing near to nothing. Barely a thong and the button up that Emmett was wearing at breakfast this morning. They were both soaking wet. I hadn't even realized it had been raining.

"Emmett, take my sister upstairs, we'll be right behind you. Alice and Edward are already in her bedroom" Emmett climbed the stairs so quickly that it was hard to keep up with him. I knew he was desperate to get Rose some help. Once in her room, he placed her in the bed and slumped helplessly next to her. She had stopped creaming and was crying silently. I was sure she still didn't recognize where she was. Her mind was almost four years on the past.

"She has a huge gash on the backside of her head that's bleeding profusely. I thought of taking her to the hospital but I didn't want to make a huge scene out of this. I'm sorry Bella; I didn't know what else to do" I kneeled before him while Alice tried to get Rose to the here and know.

"Emmett, there's nothing to apologize for. On the other hand I should be thanking you for saving my sister. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to her. Really, thank you Emmett" he stood up so I could take care of my sister and joined his brothers at the end of the bed. His face pure agony and his eyes still on her. I got closer to Rose and spoke softly to her before trying to touch her.

"Rose, sweetheart, it's me Bella. You're okay now sis. You're at home" her bloodshot eyes looked at me with fear "Rosie, I need your help to clean you up, honey, I need you to calm down" she stared at me and took several deep breaths to calm down, but when I tried to move her she shook me off. I stared at her confused.

"Bella, I'm okay. They… they didn't do anything to me. As soon as they heard Emmett's voice around the corner they ran away" her voice made me suspicious, I knew my sister and she was way to calm for what had just happened "I – I just need some alone time Bells, would you mind?"

"I don't know sis, I need to check your wounds, and you're pretty hurt and still bleeding. Besides, I need to get you dressed" she sat down in the bed and took a deep breath. It seemed that even breathing hurt her. Every move was accompanied by agony in her eyes and a soft cry.

"I fell down, that's why I'm hurt and I would really like to take a bath and get some rest. It's been a really long day Bella, I promise I'll tell you guys everything tomorrow. I just really want to clean up and sleep" I wasn't sure if my sister was okay or not. She had always been an awesome liar – family thing, I guess – and right now I wasn't sure if leaving her was the best option. Emmett was the one to finally convince me to leave Rose alone.

"Bella, Rosalie is right. We need to let her rest, if she needs anything she'll call us. We've all had a long day and she should at least try to calm down. A cup of tea wouldn't hurt you and Alice and your sister needs to sleep. Let's go outside and let her deal with this on her own way." he was also too calm for his normal self but he was right. We needed to relax for our own good.

One by one they left the room, Emmett and I being the last ones after I hugged my sister goodnight. Alice was preparing the tea downstairs and the rest of us decided to go to my room, so that we could be near Rosalie if she needed anything.  
My room had been redecorated since I was fifteen. The brilliant pink of the walls had been replaced by white. And all the decorations were in golden with some pecks of chocolate brown here and there. The doors that connected it to my sisters' rooms had been permanently closed after we proved to be too much for our guardians, thanks to a rather long escapade we had about a year ago. We all settled at a small kind living room that I had in the bedroom next to the wall where all my pictures hung now. I stared at them for a while. They were mostly from when my mom was alive. The other ones were either with the boys or at parties. One special picture caught my attention. We were all here in my room laughing loudly and with tears on our eyes. The picture was taken without our notice.

"I hadn't noticed that one before" Edward's voice was soft. Like velvet. I hadn't realized that before and certainly I didn't know why I did. I just know that I did.

"I hung it about a week ago. Esme gave it to me"

"It was taken the night before my birthday party a couple of months ago. Right?" I chuckled; I remembered that night pretty good.

"Yeah, we were plotting a way to get out of the party. It seems like so long ago"

"I know what you mean. Our smiles seem like from another era, we were so happy that day" it was as if he was taking the words out of my head and putting them into his mouth. It was really scary if you asked me. Of course, I didn't say a word about it.

"You know, it seems that the only times when we aren't fighting are when we are either on a tragedy or getting ourselves into trouble" he turned to look at me and I kept looking at the wall. So many memories.

"We might have to change that. I don't think it's healthy for a marriage" I could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. It was a nice change to his normal rude attitude towards me. I really like this part of him better, unfortunately he only let it out when his guard was down, which meant almost never.

"It might not be the healthiest thing to do, but I'm sure we'd keep everyone pretty amused everyday though" he chuckled, a soft melodious sound that I had never heard before. It wasn't bitter like his normal ones, this one was almost carefree. Light. It suited him perfectly though.

We were broken out of our conversation by Alice coming into the room and placing the tea on a little table. We all sat down and waited. There was nothing left to but wait to see if my sister was going to be okay. After a while Emmett got too anxious and started pacing and muttering to himself high enough for us to hear. Some of the things he said were really scaring me out, this was nothing like the Emmett I knew and loved.

"They're such sick bastards…. How could they hurt someone like her…. I'm gonna kill them; rip their little heads off ad see how they like it… no maybe I should rip every part of their body piece by piece… I mean I have royal immunity, it wouldn't take me long to find them and get rid of them" his last sentence did it for me. I couldn't hear him anymore. I stood up and hugged him. He seemed surprised but after a while he gave up the fight and hugged me back.

"Em, think about Rose. What would she say if she heard you saying those things?"

"I know Bella, but it's so fucking unfair. Rosalie doesn't deserve something like this. I mean, she's a good girl, it's just – FUCK!" Alice came to us and hugged him too and that's when we heard her. At first it was just a whimper, I wasn't even sure if it was her. But then it started getting louder until it became full on screaming. I could actually feel my sister's pain. Alice and I were the first out of the door, Emmett hot in our tails. Before I could open the door Emmett blocked it.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT? DON'T YOU HEAR HER? ROSE NEEDS ME, LET ME IN NOW!"

"I know she's suffering, but I can't let you in" his face was just as pained as I guess mine was.

"Of course you will let me in. I can't let my sister go through this again all alone" I stared at him and he stared back until someone behind us got my attention.

"She needs someone Bella. It's just not you she needs"

"What do you mean Jasper?" I hadn't even noticed he was here until he spoke, all I could hear was Rose's pain.

"She doesn't need you Bella. She needs Emmett"

"You don't know what you're talking about. What if he hurts her? He doesn't know what to do"

"I won't hurt her"

"HOW CAN I BE SURE OF THAT, EMMETT?"

"Because I'm in love with her Bella, and I would rather kill myself than hurt her" those words took me by surprise, especially coming from Emmett's mouth, I never thought he'd say something like that, but looking into his eyes I knew he was telling me the truth and I realized that he was the only one Rose needed now. Even though it killed me to do it, I nodded my permission. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I stopped him before he could open the door.

"Emmett" he turned to look at me urging me on "promise me you'll take good care of her"

"I will Bella, I promise" I could still hear my sister's screams when Edward dragged me to the other wing of the castle where his room was located. It hurt me to leave Rosalie, but I knew that my sister was in better hands now. Loving hands.

"Edward, it's been like three hours now, what if something happened?" I knew I was probably getting to Edward's head with all my complaining by now, but I was too worried about my sister to care. Edward got up from where he was on the bed and stood in front of me.

"Isabella, I'm sure Emmett can handle anything. She's on good hands. You have nothing to worry about" he seemed hesitant for a second but he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. That broke me down. The tears I tried to quell these past two years fell off my eyes uncontrollably.

Edward walked back to the bed with his arms around me and laid us there whispering soothing words to my ear and rubbing my back until I calmed down. Once I wasn't sobbing anymore he finally spoke, his voice was soft and careful. As if afraid I would break down again.

"Do you want to talk about it Bella?" I nodded but didn't speak. I noticed it was the first time ever that he called me Bella instead of Isabella. I kept closing and opening my mouth but the words refused to come out. I had no idea where to start so I wouldn't break down again. Edward realized this and tried to help me. He was being really nice to me for someone that supposedly hated me "Would it be better if I did some questions? You know, like baby steps?"

"Yeah, it would" my voice was hoarse and groggy and my eyes stung because I'd been crying for too long, but I didn't really care. I looked at the night stand and noticed that it was already 3:00 am. Edward's hand pulled my face back to look at him.

"Hey, stop looking at the clock, it's okay. Bella, I want you to feel better and I don't care how long it takes us. I need you to trust me, I do care you know?" his eyes were so sincere as he looked into mine that I couldn't help but trust him. I don't know for how long we stared at each other before he spoke again "let's make a deal? I'll tell you about my life anything I can come up with and when you're ready you tell me about yours. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Okay, let's see. What do you wanna know? I'll answer anything"

"Anything, huh?" I nodded and thought for a bit. I knew that this was the only time that Edward would actually answer any question, it was my only chance to get into the twisted mind of the jerk and arrogant prince. I finally came across the prefect question for him "why do you sleep around? I mean, I know boys like sex and all that, but I've heard thousands of rumors about you and girls in France. You have everything you could want, why hurt girls like that?" Edward chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair before answering me.

"Bella. When you live in a world where you have everything you could want and even the things you don't, there are few things you care about. I have the looks, the money, the cars, a sure future, my life solved for me, girls drooling over my feet, and much more. When you live by my standards, the only thing you care about is your pride and reputation and I'm nothing without those"

I went over what he had just told me as he looked intently at me trying to decipher my reaction. I had my poker face as I thought. Edward plays with girls to get something exiting out of his life, exactly the same reason I party and drink. We lived in a life in which everything was yours as long as you behaved, so we had to find a challenge. Mine was breaking the rules and Edward's was being a player. I looked back at him and saw that the curiosity was killing him.

"Penny for your thoughts" he tucked a lock behind my ear and smiled sheepishly.

"I think I get it now, I mean, I don't approve of it, you know, of the way you treat girls but I can see your reasoning behind it now. Thanks, it was nice getting to know you and realize you're not as much as a jerk as I originally thought" we both chuckled and then he turned serious.

"Can I ask my questions now or do you need more time?" he was cautious, I would've been too, I wasn't easy to handle.

"Yeah you can ask them now; I'm calm enough to talk" he pulled himself up so his back was on the bedpost and he hugged me so I was resting against his chest. It felt nice, as much as I hated to admit it.

"What happened years ago that has you so traumatized? I mean, you and Alice keep saying that something happened four years ago that is somehow related to what happened tonight and you both knew what to do today. So I'm curious" I sighed heavily before answering.

"Of all the questions you could ask me, I would've never imagined that'd be your first" I ran a hand through my hair out of habit and continued "it's not really my story to tell, but Rosalie was raped four years ago back in the US. That's all I can tell you, I feel like I'm disrespecting her if I say more. I'm sure she'll tell you and the guys when she's ready. Sorry"

"It's okay Bella, I understand that. Okay, next question. Why did my mom get you in therapy?"

"Because I wouldn't cry. It's been more than two years since I last cried and they wanted to see that my pain after my mom's death was real. There's nothing more real than tears." I chucked humorlessly and stared at him

"I really think that's stupid, you don't need to cry to feel pain. Everyone copes in their own way"

"I believe therapy has more to do with my father's thoughts, but Esme knew that I'd never go if I knew that my dad wanted me to go see a shrink"

"That's ridiculous, but I guess you just have to suck it up huh? It's not like we can complain about anything. Anyway, next question before we get angry"

"Okay, shoot"

"How was your mom? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want, it's just that everyone talks about her and I never knew her, I mean, I did but I don't remember so I wanted to know, but you don't have to answer so yeah"

"Edward you're rambling" he gave me an apologetic smile and waited to see if I was going to answer him "my mom was a lot like me you know. Physically, she looked like a mixture between Alice and Rosalie, she was blonde but short and she had just a soothing vibe about her. You knew you could trust her with your life. In character though, she was exactly like me. She was so stubborn and fierce and she just had so much passion for the things she loved. Renee was always so strong happy. The only difference between us was the she was always so careless, she would do anything without thinking about the consequences, I do too, but not as extremely as her."

"You really miss her a lot, don't you?"

"I do, she was my best friend. She and my sisters, of course"

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Actually, my sisters don't know this but… I talked to my mom after the heart attack. I wasn't allowed inside her room 'cuz she was on intensive care but I snuck in. that's the reason why I don't cry" I had never told anyone this, but here I was, opening my heart to my worst enemy, and letting him see the vulnerable side of me "I cried a lot that day in her room. She told me to get it all out because my sisters were going to need me when she died. She knew she wasn't gonna make it. I begged her not to think like that but it was useless. I laid there for about an hour, crying in my mom's arms, talking to her, letting her know how much I loved her and how much I was going to need her. She asked me to take care of Rose and Alice, to protect them from anything and she cried with me, a lot. After a while she just stopped breathing, her heart couldn't take it anymore. She died a peaceful way"

By the time I finished my rant I was crying again. Remembering my last moments with my mom was more painful than I ever though and I felt exhausted of keeping up the strong façade, I couldn't do it anymore. I didn't even notice when I had chosen to tell my entire life to Edward Cullen or what time was it when I finally fell asleep. The only thing I knew was that something had changed between the two of us that night and that we could never go back, but I didn't care. Because for the first time in the last two years, I slept without nightmares waking me up every two hours. I slept soundlessly wrapped in the arms of the prince Edward Cullen. And you know what? For the first time, I just felt right.

**A/N: SO THAT WAS IT? DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU DID, IT'S ACTUALLY WHEN THEIR STORY AS TEENAGERS START AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? OH YEAH, DRAMA. SO NEXT UP IS ROSALIE POV, WAIT FOR IT. AND PLEASE ON THE MEANWHILE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS. THEY'RE ALMOST BETTER THAN SLEEPING WRAPPED IN EDWARD'S ARMS…. WELL THEY AREN'T BUT THEY ARE NICE TOO. SE YA' GUYS IN NEXT CHAPTER. UP TIL THEN….**

**XOXO *A***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY THERE GUYS… I KNOW YOU DON'T READ THESE THINGS SO I'LL LEAVE YOU TO THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****IN MY PROFILE…**

**WARNING: THERE'S RAPE, EXPLICIT SEX SCENES AND SEXIN' EMMETT ON THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU'RE NOT OVER 18, YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING IT.**

**RPOV**

_I knew it was late, but I was stubborn. Before leaving, Valerie had tried to convince me to call my mom so she could pick me up but she couldn't. My mom was picking Alice from her ballet classes and Phil was working; besides my house was just a couple of blocks away. I was almost there and nothing had happened to me, I knew I could do it. Valerie was just too nervous for her own good. _

_There was a shortcut through a dark alley a block before my house, so I went through it instead of taking my usual way. It was a really long alley and the only thing I could see was a light at the end of it, the rest was black. Halfway through it, I heard some voices._

"_Look what we have here" it was a male voice; he was clearly drunk by the sound of it "Are you lost gorgeous?" I got chills all over my body when I heard him again. I would never admit it but they scared me. They were probably just drunk teenagers trying to scare me, but still. _

_I could barely make out his form and other two walking next to me. I ignored them, choosing to keep walking instead. I figured that if I kept walking they would leave me alone. I was wrong. _

I recognized the scene before me; it had haunted me for years. I knew I was dreaming as soon as it started. My dreams would always turn into this memory. Into this awful and fateful night. At first it played out and I would wake up screaming but as time passed by I learned to control them. I could stop them if I wanted. This time, I couldn't. The memory was so real; I could feel the same things I felt that night. And this time, I couldn't wake up.

I let it play, seeing how foolish and stupid I had been. Seeing that it was my fault that I was marked for life. If I had just listened to Valerie everything would've been different.

_I could feel the three bodies creeping up on me, making my self-preservation sense react. I tried to walk faster, but they were quick to catch me. In the blink of an eye a guy grabbed me. It wasn't the one before, their voices were different. _

"_Where do you think you're going sugar?"I could taste the alcohol in his breath; he was too close to me. I could make out his face perfectly now. The face I would never forget. A face that would haunt me the rest of my life. "Why don't you stay to play with us? I promise you'll have a lot of fun" I felt his wet lips kiss my neck and I resisted the urge to shiver from disgust. I was petrified. _

_I didn't answer; I wouldn't make a sound even if it killed me. I knew what they were going to do to me, but I wasn't going to say a thing. I wouldn't give them the pleasure to hear me begging. _

"_Can you handle her Rick?"_

"_Of course I can. This little slut will be begging for me by the time I'm done with her" the three of them laughed. It wasn't a carefree laugh. It was a sound that told me to be afraid. That the worst was coming._

"_We'll be at the end of the alley making sure no one comes near. You know the rules, right?"_

"_Of course. I'll call you as soon as I'm done" I heard their footsteps fade towards the light at the end of the alley. And as soon as they were gone Rick trapped my body between his and a wall. It was hard and cold. "See sugar? They will even give us some privacy so you don't feel uncomfortable" _

_He kissed me again; he kissed my chin and neck. His kisses were rough, and he would bite and suck some points, it was disgusting. He threw me to the floor and adjusted himself between my legs. I hit my head and it started bleeding from the impact. I wanted to scream in pain, but I didn't. He started kissing me again, going lower every time, he turned desperate when he reached my shirt._

_I felt him moving for a moment before something shiny and cold touched my skin. It was a razorblade. He ripped my shirt and bra and tore them off my body violently. He placed the razorblade on my neck._

"_If you behave, I won't have to use this, but if you don't, well, you can imagine what'll happen. I'd hate to end with my friends' fun before time" he placed the blade on the floor next to me and yanked my jeans and panties off. I was crying by this point. The only thing in my mind was that they were going to rape me and kill me. I could picture the pain in my mom and sisters' face when the police find my body. Rick's hands groping me, pulling at me and hurting me brought me back to reality. _

"_Awww, you're crying. I promise you'll enjoy this." He kept kissing and touching me in ways that scared me and hurt me. I knew that my first time should be with someone I loved and wanted. Not like this. He took his clothes off and I started moving, my head was killing me and I had started to bleed more every time he pressed himself against me. That didn't make him any happy. _

"_Don't you dare move or I swear you'll pay for it" Rick held me down and pressed his naked body against me. He pushed the razor into my hip and dragged it to the side to prove his point. I didn't struggle; I had no strength to do it anymore. I was feeling lightheaded from loss of blood and I was weak. He pressed his hard member against my leg and I stood still. I knew this was going to be painful. I could only wish for death to take me now, but it never came._

"_Mmm, a virgin; I bet you want this little slut" he placed himself on my entrance and trusted hard. I screamed in pain._

I knew I was awake, but I couldn't stop screaming. I could still feel his hands over me, touching me, hurting me, marking me. Among my screams I heard someone talking softly to me and a set of arms holding me. It was so loving and sweet; I knew this wasn't part of the dream. I felt safe.

"Shh, Rosie. You're okay now. I'm here and I won't let them hurt you. You're safe, we're home. Shhh, babe" I knew that voice, I've heard it before so many times, but never like this. His words made me feel better and he kept whispering soothing things to me until my screams quieted down.

"Emmett?" my voice was weak and hoarse from screaming. I hated to sound fragile.

"Shh, I'm here Rose. Don't worry, you're okay now" I started crying again, he was so nice to me and I had always been a bitch to him. I didn't deserve this but he made me feel safe so I was going to enjoy it as much as he let me.

"Hold me please. Don't leave me" he laid us back on the bed and held me tight to him. The lamp on the bedside table softly illuminating his face. I could see the worry and pain in his eyes. I felt so bad for causing that. I couldn't stop looking at him.

He was my savior, in two years he had showed me so much. Emmett had treated me as his equal; he fought me and showed me that I was a person. Not one time did he make me feel stupid or worthless. He had also shown me that it was possible for me to love, he might not know that, but he had done it. I loved him, of course I fought with him and stuff, but it was to protect myself. I cared too much and I wasn't worthy of someone so good. He had saved me from those men in the alley, but he had also saved me from myself and from my own demons.

"Are you okay?" I had stopped crying and he was caressing my face softly as if afraid I would break.

"Yes, I'm better now. Thank you Emmett" he looked at me and gasped. I followed his eye line and I saw that my shirt had ridden up and some cuts were showing.

"Those weren't there before" he looked me in the eye and I felt so exposed, no one had ever looked at me like that. "Did you do that Rosalie?" I looked away, I couldn't see the pain in his eyes; it made me feel ashamed of myself. "Why do you hurt yourself?"

"Why do you care so much, Emmett? I don't deserve your worry. You're too good to me"

"I do okay, I care about you more than you can imagine. And of course you deserve someone to worry about you. You deserve the best in this world Rose. Don't deny yourself that. Please, please tell me why you did this"

"I showered after you left me alone. I felt dirty, I still do. All I can see is, God, all I see are his hands over me. I can feel how they touched me and kissed me. I wanted to clean myself of them, but I still feel them. Please Emmett; if you really care as much as you say you do, please make it all go away."

"I don't know how. Help me, show me how I can help you" I took one of his hands and placed it on my cheek and I did the same with my hand. I brought him closer and kissed him. I couldn't tell him what I needed, but I could show him. Emmett broke the kiss; he was breathless.

"I can't do this Rosalie. I don't want to hurt you." He kept his hand on my cheek but I took mine away from him.

"You won't. I need this Emmett. Your touch makes me feel safe; it makes me forget what happened to me. I don't want to talk about it or sleep through it. I need someone to make me forget I'm marred for life. I want someone to make me feel clean and loved for once. Please Emmett, make me forget"

I looked at him after that, waiting for his rejection. I was waiting for him to tell me that he couldn't be with someone that had been raped, but he didn't. He looked back at me and kissed me deeply. It was something I wasn't expecting and something he didn't have to do, but he did anyway. I didn't want him to feel like it was something he had to do, I told him so.

"You don't have to do this Emmett. I know that you can't possibly want someone that's not complete and…" he kissed me again.

"Shh, I want to do this Rosalie. I want to be the one to help you. I want to make you whole again. Please let me" I nodded. It was all I could do, I wanted this.

He traced my face with his fingers and kissed me again. The kiss was like nothing I've ever experienced before. His mouth seemed to be in sync with mine and our lips moved together like if we had kissed each other our whole lives. It was one of those toe-curling, fireworks exploding, academy awarded, could only happen in movies kind of kiss. It was everything I imagined and more. It was perfect. Emmett traced my lower lip with his tongue and our kiss became more heated. He was still being careful with my wounds but he was making me feel desired in a good way and he made me want him too.

I broke the kiss needing desperately to breathe, but his mouth never left my body. He kissed every inch of my face, my neck, my collarbone and my lips again. He traced my arms and body as he kissed me; eliciting desires in me that I thought were impossible. His touch sent every single part of my body on fire. My body tingled with his touch.

He repeated this process several times before going lower, his mouth touched the top of my breast and I couldn't help but moan loudly. I needed him now. He smiled at me and took a hold of my shirt, asking for permission to take it off. I nodded, I wanted this. I wanted him. He took it off carefully and then my panties leaving me bare before him. I felt so exposed, but the way he looked at me, with such an adoration made me feel like I belonged right there and then with Emmett.

He kissed me again. Every kiss was full of passion and need and pure and unadulterated lust. It was amazing; I had never felt like that before. In that moment nothing else mattered, it was just me and Emmett. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him to me, not ever wanting to let go. He groaned and our tongues swept over each other's as the kiss deepened.

I unbuttoned his shirt while we kissed, not wanting to leave his lips for any reason. On second thought, forget not wanting, I'm not sure I'd been able to pull way if the room caught fire. But my hands had to be touching him and I quickly went back to running my fingers over his chest. All the while our lips moved together in perfect unity.

He finally broke away and stood up to step out of his pants, looking deep in my eyes the entire time.

"Love me, Emmett," I said, holding my arms open to him.

"I always have, Rose," he said as he gently gathered me to him. "I always have."

Then he lowered me to the bed and his lips were on mine again for another long, slow, open-mouthed kiss. And kissing Emmett was so much better than fantasizing about it. His lips were smooth and strong, and his tongue stroked mine with a passion and yearning that curled my toes.

And in that moment I wasn't broken anymore. We weren't prince and princess, we weren't fighters or warriors. We were the lover and his beloved, and when he finally entered me, it was sweet and slow and tender.

And I'm not sure, but I think, somehow, in the seconds before he released into me, I felt a tear fall from his eyes

(~*~)

The blinding light from the window and a little tingling on my back woke me up. Despite everything I felt relatively at peace. Of course, the warm body besides me helped a lot on that feeling. I couldn't say I wasn't worried about Emmett's reaction. It was a very different thing to see how really broken I was on the daylight than last night in the hordes if passion and with a clouded judgment. I was scared to face reality, but I was brave and I could handle whatever life threw at me. Including Emmett's rejection. When I finally opened my eyes I found him looking at me. His eyes were a little trouble, but he hadn't let go of me.

"Good morning angel" his voice was sweet but he stilled his hand on my back and he tensed. I knew what was to come, the 'sorry, I had a huge time but I don't think this will work' speech. I was ready for it.

"Morning" I took a deep breath and spoke before he could say anything else "Look Emmett, you don't have to pretend with me, okay. I'm thankful for your presence here and a little surprised but you don't have to feel bound to me from now on. I understand you could never want someone like me"

He flipped us carefully so that he was on top of me before he spoke. His eyes were angry and his stance too. I didn't understand what was happening.

"Are you crazy Rosalie? Didn't you hear anything of what I said last night? Can't you see what you do to me? I can't even be in the same room with you without getting a fucking hard on. Don't you get it?"

"I get it Emmett. I know how I look, I know almost every guy is physically attracted to me, but that doesn't mean that you l-l-lo" my voice was weak, I felt like crying my eyes out. I was breaking down on the inside.

"That I what? That I love you"

"Well yeah, I mean, you leave the room whenever I'm near and when you don't you always fight with me"

"You wanna know why I do those things? I leave the room because even the smell of your perfume makes me want to pounce on you, it's unbelievable the force you have over me. And the fighting, that's the only way I have to make you talk to me. if I'm sweet you ignore me, I have no other resource. I physically need to be near you, it hurts when I'm not there. That's why I come down to England every fucking weekend, 'cuz it kills me to stay away. I fucking love you Rosalie. I'm in love with you and I won't stay away anymore"

I stared at him with tears on my eyes. The conviction and love in his face were unbelievable. It seemed like I was on one of my wildest dreams. Only this was better, 'cuz this time I was awake.

"Good, 'cuz I'm not letting you go away ever. You'll be with me forever now. I love you Emmett"

"Forever sounds perfect for me" he leaned down and kissed me again. This kiss wasn't like the ones last night; it didn't have uncertainty and secrets. It was full of love and yearning and want for each other. Emmett ignited feelings in me that I never thought I could feel. Being with him was the best feeling in the world, and now, I didn't have to lose that feeling.

The kiss became more intense as time passed by and Emmett started touching me like last night. The difference was that this time he was bolder and more intense. I needed him and I needed him now.

"God, I need you Rose"

"Then have me Emmett. Do it Emmett... stop holding back! I know you are trying to show me you are the perfect gentleman but I need you to do _Me_." that was all it took; he attacked my lips with his in the most intense, passion, lust-filled heated kiss I have ever had. I felt his hardness against my thigh and I moaned. I needed him inside me! I have never wanted anything else more. He sensed my need and spread my legs wider with his knee as he broke the kiss and looked at me with love in his eyes.

He trusted forcefully inside me and I gasped. Being connected with Emmett was the best feeling in the world. I felt so right and at ease. We waited so much and this time there was no holding back, I was so close.

"Cum with me love." he said softly into my ear as he bit it. With one last thrust i screamed and I felt my walls clenched around him while he released all he was into me. We were both breathing loudly and he gently began grazing my neck with the tip of his tongue until he reached the hollow of my neck and began sucking on it, probably leaving a mark. He was marking me as his.

"God, Emmett…"

"I know Rose." He looked deeply at me and spoke again "thanks for choosing me love" I smiled at him and kissed him chastely.

"No Em, thanks you for not giving up on me. I love you"

"I love you too, but we should probably start getting showered and dressed. Your sisters were so worried last night" I looked at him pleadingly. I didn't want to face reality; I was content now just laying in Emmett's arms. I didn't need the problems real life would bring us.

"I know we have to, but please, please, let's just stay here a little bit longer. I'm not ready to face everyone. I know I have to but I just need more time"

"Okay, we'll do whatever you want Rose. And if you're not ready, I have some ideas to spend all that time" his eyes were playful and lustful as he kissed me again. The kiss was a way to say that he would give me all the time I needed, that he'll wait for me and most importantly that he would support me no matter what.

I knew I had to face reality some day, but for now, I wanted nothing but to be in Emmett's arms.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? NEXT CHAPTER: FULL STORIES FROM ROSE'S RAPES AND FACING THE FAMILY. GUYS PLEASE REVIEW, I KNOW YOU WANT TO AND WHOEVER'S READING W&F I'LL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND. LOVE YOU GUYS. REMEMBER, REVIEWS GET PREVIEWS. LOVE!**

**XOXO *AC13***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SO HERE I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS, THANKS YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE AND REVIEWS, SERIOUSLY YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: IN MY PROFILE… **

**CHAPTER 7:**

**BPOV**

It was nine in the morning when I woke up the next day in Edward's arms. He was holding me softly, like afraid I would wake, or even worse break. I looked up to his face and he was awake. A soft smile was plastered on his face.

"Good morning Bella. Are you feeling better?" I knew I probably looked like hell, my eyes red and puffy from crying and sleep, but oddly I felt better that I did last night. On the daylight I felt like I could fight anything to make Rosalie better.

"Morning, yeah thanks Edward. Thanks for helping me last night, um, you didn't have to but you did so thank you"

"Don't worry about it. You might not like me that much, but your sisters are like my sisters. I would do anything for them, for you too, it's just that you think so badly of me that… um, know what? Just forget I said anything alright"

"I understand what you're trying to say. Um, I know I've spent most of my time hating you rather that making sure by myself that you weren't that bad and I'm sorry, I know you love my sisters and stuff" he looked confused so I took a deep breath and started again. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I've been hurt before and I thought you were going to hurt me too and I was afraid of putting myself out there again, but I know now that you're a great guy and I would love to start over with you and maybe even be friends. After last night I owe you that much. So what do you say?"

"Umm, I think that would be great Bella, it would be a nice change not fighting with you all the time" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed. He looked stunned and my lips were a little tingly but I ignored it. I was sure it was nothing.

"Come on Edward" I giggled and that seemed to break him from his stupor "let's go and see how Rosalie is doing"

"Can we have breakfast after that? I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and I'm pretty fucking hungry" I laughed again, it felt good to laugh, it was freeing.

"Sure, I'll make you… pancakes, deal?"

"Deal, now come on" he leaped out of bed and took my hand before leading me out of the room and to Rosalie's bedroom. Her door was still locked and he knocked on it; moments later Emmett opened the door a let us in.

"Hey guys" I studied Emmett for a second, he seemed happier somehow, but still a little worried. I had no idea what to think of that.

"Um, bro, where's Rose?"

"She's in the shower Eduardo, she wanted to clean up before we went down to breakfast"

"Is she alright Emmett?"

"Yes _dad_, she's fine. Why don't you and miss mute here go downstairs to make breakfast, we'll be down in a second" it was strange from Emmett to snap at us and I'm pretty sure Edward was about to give him a comeback but I pulled him out of the room quickly. Something told me that things weren't okay, but I wasn't sure what it was. The door banged behind us and I pulled Edward away from the room.

"Wow, what the hell was that?"

"Oh, you talk now"

"Excuse me?"

"We went to look for your sister because you wanted to see her as soon as possible and Emmett opens the door, only in his boxers and your sister is nowhere in sight and you say nothing, really Bella?

"Wait what?" Emmett wasn't in his boxers, was he?

"Weren't you with us back there? Barely clothed Emmett, dripping wet, happy eyes perhaps a little worried or anxious, snapping at everything and I'm willing to bet also highly aroused" it took me a time to process his words and he looked apologetically at me "you really didn't notice did you?":

"Well no, I woke up this morning expecting anything but _that_ from them. I mean my sister relieved last night what has to be the most traumatizing experience in anyone's life and all Emmett can think about is sex. He was supposed to help her, not fuck her. FUCK, I'm gonna kill him"

"Bella, relax. Take a deep breath and just relax" I did as told and looked up at Edward, waiting for him to speak again "better now. Okay, I doubt Emmett was trying to hurt Rosalie, he loves her alright, you have to keep that in mind, besides we can't just jump into conclusions, he could've been just getting out of shower himself and she was now showering. We have to let them explain, and if he did fuck her I promise you I'll kill him myself"

"Ugh fine, but I swear if he hurt her-"

"I know, I know, now come on, let's go get breakfast ready" I let him drag me to the kitchen and once there I started to pull out everything I needed to make the pancakes I had promised. He hopped on the stool next to me and stared at me intently while I got everything ready. Once the batch was ready to mix, I looked at him

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, um, why pancakes?" I smiled softly at him and went back to mixing the pancake batch; he was actually kind of cute when he wasn't annoying the living daylights out of me.

"My mom used to make pancakes for breakfast when we had a particularly bad day and after last night I think we might need some comfort food, besides there's no help and pancakes are the only thing I know how to cook"

"Hum, I like the way you think Miss Swan"

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen"

"You know? You're actually pretty fun to be around when you're not being a bitch"

"I could say the same thing about you Edward"

"I think we really started with the wrong foot when we first met, didn't we?"

"I know we did, but what did you expect. I mean we were coming from a rough part of our lives and the new lifestyle and revelations we had were a lot to take in just one week. Everyone should've thought about us being defensive"

"You're right and I guess my siblings and I didn't exactly do much to make everything easier for you. We were scared and everything but it gave us no right to be total pricks. I'm really sorry about that"

"Don't worry it's in the past now. We're friends remember?"

"Of course we are friends, except there's one little problem"

"Which is…?"

"The fact that I know nothing about my new friend except that she's unbelievably stubborn and strong and decided and that she loves her sisters. Well I do know some other things, but still"

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Favorite color, flower, movie, song, anything you want to share actually" I smiled at him and started pouring the pancake mix into the pan

"That's easy. Green, orchid, Les Liaisons Dangereuses and Claire the Lune, my mom played it a lot and I like it, my favorite time of the day is night, my favorite food is Italian and I love coffee and hate mornings. What about you?"

"Well, it has to be blue, I don't really have a favorite flower, the hangover and Claire de Lune too, don't ask, my mom made me take piano classes since I was five and it grew up on me, anyway, my favorite time of the day is twilight, my favorite food has to be Thai and I love football, I'm actually the quarterback in my school" I gave him a reassuring smile and thought about what he had told me while I finished the pancakes, he seemed to be doing the same.

"So, piano lesson huh? Are you any good?" he chuckled nervously and ran a hand trough his hair; in the past years I have noticed he does that a lot. A nervous habit I guess, he shrugged "will you play for me one day?"

"Sure, any day" he smiled at me and hopped off the counter before taking some fruit out of the fridge and cutting it. "So I guess I know what flowers I need to give you on our future anniversaries"

"Hum, you do, but trust me, you still have a lot to learn from me" I put the last pancake on the plate and took them to the kitchen table, Edward hot on my trail with the fruit

"Bring it" he put the plate down and kissed my cheek just as Alice and Jasper entered to the kitchen holding hands and whispering to each other. They stopped dead on their tracks when they saw us.

"Um, good morning, are we interrupting anything?"

"Good morning Jasper and don't be stupid, Bella and I were just talking" Alice looked at me suspiciously as she heard Edward call me Bella, last night had been the first time he ever did and I knew she picked it up this morning. She gave me a glance that clearly said that we would talk about this later.

"Bella?"

"Yes, that's her name, you know"

"Dude you never call her Bella, this shit is serious. Bro are you feeling okay"

"Jazz, drop it. Your brother and I decided that we were fed up with the fights and we are trying to be friends, okay, that's it. Now stop your Sherlock Holmes investigation and sit down for breakfast"

"Fine Bella, I'll drop it" he sat down and Alice came bouncing down to me and hugged me

"I'm glad you took this decision, I know everything will be better now sissy" she said low enough so just I could hear her and she went to sit next to Jasper on the table "So what's for breakfast?"

"The only thing I can actually cook. Pancakes Alice"

"Nice, it's been ages since I last ate pancakes" after that we all sat down and started eating, speaking only when we needed something from the table that we couldn't reach. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's it, I'm going to go and look for them"

"No need to Bella, we're here" I looked to the kitchen door as soon as I heard my sister's voice, she looked tired and she had purple circles under her eyes and awful bruises all over her body, but other than that she seemed fine. She was holding onto Emmett's arm as if her life depended on it. Alice was immediately off the table and in her arms crushing Rosalie into one of her hugs. "Careful pixie, I'm still a little sore"

"I'm sorry Rose; it's just that I thought I was going to lose you. I was so worried and I'm just happy you're here right now"

"Shh Alice, it's okay, we're okay now" I got up silently and hugged my sisters, what Alice had said was true, I had been so scared when Edward first gave me the news, I thought I was going to lose my sister and I really didn't know what I would do without either one. Alice finally let go and I hugged Rosalie softly.

"How are you Rose?"

"I'm fine I guess, as much as I can be. I guess I'm just a little shaken up, that's it"

"That's great, now why don't we take a seat, you need to eat something. I made pancakes"

"Pancakes Bella, that's awesome, I love you girl" I chuckled at Emmett's antics; leave it to him to break the tension in the room.

"But Emmett I thought you said you loved me" Rose looked up at him the softest eyes I had ever seen on my sister and he smiled down at her lovingly

"Of course I love you Rosie, you're the only woman I'll ever love" he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips; we could see it was full of love and devotion for her.

Pretty much everyone in the room was speechless. I mean we knew Emmett loved Rose but we never expected him to tell her about it, and much less have her so smitten with him. Barely 24 hours ago had this same kitchen seemed to have been taken out of a war scene because of them and now they were professing undying true love to each other. I guess Alice had been right all along, they had actually been attracted to each other all this time.

"Well, that was definitely… different" Jasper was the one who broke the silence after their kiss "why don't you guys take a seat so we can eat and um, talk I guess" Alice smiled reassuringly at him and patted the empty chair next to her for Rose to sit, Emmett took the place between Rosalie and me and held her hand over the table. It seemed as if he needed to be touching her, the pull he had was unbelievable. I couldn't believe I had never noticed before now.

"He's a really good actor you know" I turned away from the scene before me and into Edward's eyes, he was whispering and I noticed everyone around us was talking as if nothing had happened; no one was paying any attention to our silent exchange.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're probably wondering why you didn't see it before now since you are very good at reading people, but Emmett is a great actor. He would always leave the room when she was there and fight with her so we wouldn't notice"

"How do you know?"

"He's my triplet Bella; I've had seventeen years to figure him out. I know him and Jasper better than I know myself."

"Yeah, I know what you mean" we went back to eating and after a while the chatter died down, once in a while someone would compliment me on my cooking but that was it.

I couldn't help but to glance every now and then to my sister, I was worried about her. The things that happened last night were delicate and she was just acting as if nothing was wrong. Alice was the first to get fed up with her attitude and she called her out on it, but if she had taken a second longer I would've snapped first.

"So really, are we all just going to keep on living and ignore the fucking pink elephant in the fucking room?"

"Alice please, not now. I just want to put this past us" Alice stood up quickly and faced Rose; she looked like a mother giving a lecture to her irresponsible teenager.

"I don't give a fuck if you want this on the past, you're gonna talk about now. You owe us that much. You have an idea of how worried we were last night? I actually thought we were going to lose you into that fucking hell you sent yourself into the last time this happened. And you owe an explanation to the boys, they all helped you without asking for details and they love you, they need to know what happened five years ago Rosalie. Does Emmett even know?" Rosalie looked as if she was going to barf just from Alice's little rant. Immediately I knew that she had told nothing to Emmett "I knew it, I simply knew it. Don't be a coward Rosalie, Emmett loves you. What are you so scared of?" Rose was crying now, her light brown eyes were full of fear and sadness. I just had to intervene.

"Alice, stop it now"

"But bella-"

"I said now Mary Alice" she sat down with a pout and a glare on my direction but other than that she did shut up. Rosalie was starting to look paler by the second, I went to crouch down next to her and held her head in my hands "Rose, darling, are you okay sister?" she shook her head no and next thing I knew her body was laying limply on my arms.

"Rose! Rose! Answer me Rosalie! Emmett help me, we need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. My sister's not okay" I tried to stand up and put her on the chair but I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough to lift Rosalie.

"But bella she was perfectly fine last night."

"Emmett she was almost raped last night, she wasn't perfectly fine this isn't perfectly fine either, she's bleeding, her nose and mouth are bleeding. I can't lose my sister. I just can't." Emmett lifted Rosalie from me and into his arms, he looked remorseful and worried and I could hear my sister's cries behind me and Jasper trying to console her, I knew Alice was going to blame herself.

"What do I do Bella; do I take her to the car? I don't know what to do with her, what if I hurt her?" Emmett's voice was panicked, between him, Jasper and Alice I couldn't even think straight. Thankfully for me Edward jumped in.

"Emmett take her to the living room and set her down" he did as he was told and before I could protest Edward helped me up from the floor and looked deeply into my eyes, trying to convey the meaning of his words. "We can't take her to the hospital, if we do all of this will be out, England is not the safest place for you three right now and I don't want it turn into an even more dangerous place. There are people after you and if they know that one of you has been hurt and no one was there to protect her they'll come after you and Alice. So please bella, listen to me, I promise nothing will happen to Rose, I know some basic lifeguard training and I know what to. She'll be fine and I need you to help me here being calm and trying to get Alice to calm down."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he and Jasper rushed to the living room to help Rosalie; Alice was still crying on her seat and blaming herself. I kneeled down and hugged her to me; I knew this was all I could do. Edward was already doing everything he could to help Rose, and I trusted him with this. I had no other option but to do so.

"Shh Alice, it's not your fault. We both knew Rosalie wasn't okay, I shouldn't have left her with Emmett last night, I had to take care of her wounds but they didn't let me. I promise she'll be okay Alice, Edward is already helping her. Shh sister, please don't cry anymore" after a few second of rocking us back and forth she finally quieted down and hugged me back. We stood up and ran to the living room to find Edward and Jasper taking care of Rosalie, and Emmett pacing back and forth talking to himself. He seemed to be doing that a lot now.

"I shouldn't have listened to her last night. I knew she wasn't fine, she was hurting herself for fuck's sake, but she looked so broken and alone and so small, her eyes were so hopeful and full of love, I couldn't deny her anything"

"Emmett, what the hell are you talking about? What happened last night with my sister?"

"Shit Bella, I'm so fucking sorry" he had stopped walking and he was pulling at his hair now "I should've let you help her last night, I had no idea what I was doing. She looked so fragile, I couldn't deny her anything and when she asked me to love her I had no other option Bella, I thought it was the right thing to do. She said it would make her feel better, she said it was the only way I could help her"

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER? Are you insane Emmett? Oh no, I know, you have no brain cells left from drinking so much. She was nearly RAPED Emmett, is it that hard to understand"

"Bella sis, please don't shout at him" I turned to look at the couch, Rosalie was laying in Edward's arms looking tiredly at me, Alice and I ran to her and sat down next to her, I wanted to hug her, but I knew her body was still sensitive.

"Oh thank God you're awake, Rosie" she smiled at me and turned to look at Emmett, he was crying silently and she tried to stand up to go to him.

"Oh no missy, you're not allowed to get up"

"But Jasper-"

"I said no Rosalie or you want to black out again?" she looked sourly at him and Alice grabbed her hand before speaking.

"Listen to Jazzy, Rose. It's for your own good" of course Rosalie, being the most stubborn person in the world just ignored her and turned to look at Emmett again.

"Emmy?" he looked down ashamed and she tried again "Emmy bear, please come here, I need you. Please?" her voice was hoarse and we all knew it hurt her to speak; she had not been right since she arrived last night, and she had just been putting up an act for our sakes "please Emmett?"

"Are you insane Rosalie, after what he did to you, you say you need him"

"Bella, he didn't do anything to me. And yes I slept with him and you wanna know why, because I fucking love him and I needed him and I still do and I want my boyfriend to hug me because I feel like I'm breaking apart in little pieces. So please Emmett, come here" she was also crying now and Emmett did as he was told and switched places with Edward, taking Rosalie softly into his arms and whispering into her ear.

"I'm so sorry Rosie, please don't cry anymore. Angels shouldn't cry baby, shh I'm here, and you're safe now" Edward sat down next to me and Jasper placed a crying Alice on his lap. My family was so broken now and I had no idea how to fix it. After a while everyone quieted down and Rose spoke.

"I think, no I know, I owe you guys an explanation, but before that I need you to know how grateful I am with all of you, I don't want to imagine what would've happened if you guys hadn't helped me" I visibly shuddered at the possibility of that and Edward squeezed my hand, I hadn't even realized he had taken in. he gave me a soft smile and turned to look at Rose, I did too, just to find her staring at us with a small smile.

"You don't owe us either one Rose, we love you like a sister and we would give our live for you, actually for any of you three"

"Thank you Edward, but I still want you guys to know everything. I don't want secrets ruining my life anymore. I wanna be free, with the man of my life" she turned to look at Emmett as she said the last part and I knew, I just knew, they were perfect for each other. Rose took a deep breath and turned to look at us before she started her story.

"I was thirteen when it happened. I had gone over to a friend's house for her birthday and it was time to get back home. I knew it was late, but I was stubborn. Before leaving, Valerie had tried to convince me to call my mom so she could pick me up but she couldn't. My mom was picking Alice from her ballet classes and Phil was working; besides my house was just a couple of blocks away. I was almost there and nothing had happened to me, I knew I could do it. Valerie was just too nervous for her own good. There was a shortcut through a dark alley a block before my house, so I went through it instead of taking my usual way. It was a really long alley and the only thing I could see was a light at the end of it, the rest was black. Halfway through it, I heard some voices.

"Look what we have here" it was a male voice; he was clearly drunk by the sound of it "Are you lost gorgeous?" I got chills all over my body when I heard him again. I would never admit it but they scared me. They were probably just drunk teenagers trying to scare me, but still. I could barely make out his form and other two walking next to me. I ignored them, choosing to keep walking instead. I figured that if I kept walking they would leave me alone. I was wrong. I could feel the three bodies creeping up on me, making my self-preservation sense kick in. I tried to walk faster, but they were quick to catch me. In the blink of an eye a guy grabbed me. It wasn't the one before, their voices were different.

"Where do you think you're going sugar?"I could taste the alcohol in his breath; he was too close to me. I could make out his face perfectly now. The face I would never forget. A face that would haunt me the rest of my life. "Why don't you stay to play with us? I promise you'll have a lot of fun" I felt his wet lips kiss my neck and I resisted the urge to shiver from disgust. I was petrified.

I didn't answer; I wouldn't make a sound even if it killed me. I knew what they were going to do to me, but I wasn't going to say a thing. I wouldn't give them the pleasure to hear me begging.

"Can you handle her Rick?"

"Of course I can. This little slut will be begging for me by the time I'm done with her" the three of them laughed. It wasn't a carefree laugh. It was a sound that told me to be afraid. That the worst was coming.

"We'll be at the end of the alley making sure no one comes near. You know the rules, right?"

"Of course. I'll call you as soon as I'm done" I heard their footsteps fade towards the light at the end of the alley. And as soon as they were gone Rick trapped my body between his and a wall. It was hard and cold. "See sugar? They will even give us some privacy so you don't feel uncomfortable"

He kissed me again; he kissed my chin and neck. His kisses were rough, and he would bite and suck some points, it was disgusting. He threw me to the floor and adjusted himself between my legs. I hit my head and it started bleeding from the impact. I wanted to scream in pain, but I didn't. He started kissing me again, going lower every time, he turned desperate when he reached my shirt.

I felt him moving for a moment before something shiny and cold touched my skin. It was a razorblade. He ripped my shirt and bra and tore them off my body violently. He placed the razor-blade on my neck.

"If you behave, I won't have to use this, but if you don't, well, you can imagine what'll happen. I'd hate to end with my friends' fun before time" he placed the blade on the floor next to me and yanked my jeans and panties off. I was crying by this point. The only thing in my mind was that they were going to rape me and kill me. I could picture the pain in my mom and sisters' face when the police find my body. Rick's hands groping me, pulling at me and hurting me brought me back to reality.

"Awww, you're crying. I promise you'll enjoy this." He kept kissing and touching me in ways that scared me and hurt me. I knew that my first time should be with someone I loved and wanted. Not like this. He took his clothes off and I started moving, my head was killing me and I had started to bleed more every time he pressed himself against me. That didn't make him any happy.

"Don't you dare move or I swear you'll pay for it" Rick held me down and pressed his naked body against me. He pushed the razor into my hip and dragged it to the side to prove his point. I didn't struggle; I had no strength to do it anymore. I was feeling lightheaded from loss of blood and I was weak. He pressed his hard member against my leg and I stood still. I knew this was going to be painful. I could only wish for death to take me now, but it never came.

"Mmmmm, a virgin; I bet you want this little slut" he placed himself on my entrance and trusted hard. I screamed in pain.

After him, the other ones raped me too, I don't remember much more because I lost so much blood, I just know that they kept cutting me and when they were done, they left me there to die. Next thing I knew I was on the hospital. I was in coma for three months" she broke down on Emmett's arms and he held her to him, comforting her and rocking them back and forth to soother her. I knew she wouldn't be able to speak another word, so I told them the rest of the story.

"After Rose left Valerie's house, she called me, I was the only one home and I told her I would call her as soon as Rosalie arrived, but she never did... by the time my mom came back and hour later, I was a mess. Through my tears I told her what I knew and we went to look for Rose, my mom called Phil, my stepdad and he also went looking for her, we called the police and almost every single person we knew. Alice and I were the ones who found her. We knew about the shortcut and I had a feeling that she wasn't that far away. She was lying naked in the alley, covered in blood and dirt and god only knows what else. I took off my coat and covered her and Alice ran back to mom to let her know we had found her. She was taken to the hospital and the police found the guys that had raped her two weeks later, trying a repeat of what they had done that night. Rosalie was in coma for three months and five days before she woke up. We never moved from her side in all that time"

"Last night felt like a repeat from that. I had been walking from the mall to my car and someone grabbed me and dragged me to a nearby alley, he started punching me, cutting me and undressing me but thankfully Emmett heard my cries from where he had been looking for me at the mall's parking lot and as soon as he heard his voice the man flee from there. Thank you Emmett, I owe you my life" he kissed her forehead and we all just sat there, processing what we had just learned when the front door opened and Esme, Carlisle and Charles came in.

They asked us what had happened and we gave them a short version of the past few days, by the time we were done, Carlisle was angry, Charles was bewildered and Esme was a crying mess.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes Edward" Carlisle's voice was scarily calm when he spoke; it gave me chills just knowing he was capable of such anger "I was thinking that England is not a safe place for the girls. I know Jasper has been taking care of them since he moved here two years ago and that Emmett and I come here almost every weekend but I think we would all feel better if they moved to France and lived with us. We would be able to watch over them all the time and I doubt Emmett will want to leave Rosalie now, so what do you guys say?"

"I think it's an excellent idea son, of course if Charlie agrees"

"Of course I agree Carlisle, with all the revolts we've been having, my little girls are not safe here. They will be better with you in France"

"Then I think it's settled right? The girls will be coming home with us when we leave tomorrow"

"Yes Esme" after that the adults left to ensure our safety on the trip and go over the final details. Once again my life had been decided without my say in it, but this time I found myself not caring. I actually wanted to go to France, I was just hopping this new start would be better than the last.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS SAY? EXITING HUH? I HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME FOR MY TARDINESS WITH MY UPDATES, IT'S JUST THAT MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND I HAD FINALS COMING, HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN LESS TIME NOW THAT EVERYTHING IS FINE. PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY, WILL YA? REMEMBER REVIEWS GET PREVIEWS ;)**

**XOXO *AC13***


End file.
